


Rumbelle one-shots and fluffs

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Emma Swan, Anti-Heroes, Anti-Hook, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Sleeping Curse, Some angst, TLK, Time Travel, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, apartment neighbors au, chapter 4 is super angsty, cockblock brigade, lots of fluff, rumbelle fluff, rumbelle one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of one-shots, episodes fixes, and general Rumbelle love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of the Plan

Rumple sat in the back of his shop, watching Belle sleep. Things had not gone well with Moe, and it had taken every ounce of Rumple's willpower not to follow the man and beat him. He knew that it was not what Belle would want and that she would deal with her father in her own way once she woke up.

If she wakes up, Rumplestiltskin thought to himself. Once again, he found himself talking to her. It calmed him, as he liked to believe she could hear him, much like he had heard her talk when he was in the same position. 

"I spoke with you father today, Belle. He, uh... he wants what's best for you, sweetheart. But he doesn't believe you can have that with me. He won't let you have that with me," he stated, not looking at her. He could imagine the disappointment on her face. "He's chosen to not try to wake you up until I'm gone. For good."

He stood and began pacing the small room, his anger rising. 

"I had my cane, Belle. I wanted to hurt him. I still do," he felt his fists clench at his sides. "I know you love him because he is your father, Belle, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. He doesn't love you...and that's my fault."

His anger was quickly replacing itself with guilt. 

"I wanted to give you the world, sweetheart. I wanted you to live your dreams and be happy. And all you wanted was me. It seems, now, the only way for you to live or be happy is without me... oh, Belle."

He sat himself on the edge of the cot and gently stroked her cheek, his eyes filling with tears.

"If this is what it takes for you to wake up, I will do it. For your sake, Belle, for the sake of our child," his hand came to rest on her stomach, "I'll do what he wants...I'm so sorry, Belle. Please, forgive me."

He leaned forward to whisper.

"Forgive me, Belle," he begged again, "I love you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as if she would crumble under his touch. Rumplestiltskin nearly pulled away in shock as he felt arms around his neck and Belle's lips crashing against his own. Finally needing to draw breathe, he withdrew. Belle beamed up at him, her eyes bright.

"I knew you could do it, Rumple."

His eyebrows arched in confusion. "You mean... You knew?"

"Of course. I did believe my father would at least try, but my True Love has always been you, Rumplestiltskin. You have died for me, Rumple. Your heart has always been pure, and your love? Your love for me has always been true."

Rumple's heart swelled with love as he drew her close.

"Promise me one thing, Belle?"

"What's that, my love?"

"Never do that again," he smiled at her. She grinned at him and closed the distance, sealing her promise with a kiss. 

True Love's kiss.


	2. Well, this is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switching things up a little. it's belle who catches rumple from falling this time

It had not been a particularly harsh winter, but nor had it been warm enough to see some of the ice melt. Mr. and Mrs. Gold had finished their dinner date at Granny's and now found themselves strolling around Main Street, arm-in-arm. A gently snow had begun to fall as they window shopped. 

"You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas, Rumple!" Belle complained. Rumple let out a laugh.

"I told you, sweetheart, I've got everything I want. Now, I certainly wouldn't complain about unwrapping you Christmas morning," he teased. Belle pretended to be shocked and playfully slapped his arm. "What? It's not like you've been any better!"

"That's because anytime I see something I like, you happen to have it in your shop. You've already given me everything, Rumple."

Rumple was happy knowing he could give his wife anything. There was always another book she wanted to read or a new movie she wanted to watch with him. Still, there had to be something he could get her for Christmas.

As they made their way back to their car, Belle finally got an idea.

"A puppy."

"What?"

"I want a puppy for Christmas!" Belle declared. Rumple smiled. Of course he would get her a puppy, but now he was tasked with choosing one she'd like. Oh, Belle loved all animals, but he had to find one meant for her. He opened the car door to her with a flourish, bowing as he did so. His footing slipped as he bowed, and he found himself pitched forward. He would have certainly face-planted on the icy sidewalk if Belle's waiting arms had not caught him. Rumple gazed up into her blue eyes and felt himself blush.

"Thank you."

"It's no matter," Belle mimicked to him.


	3. Noises of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumple and belle have to deal with the after-affects of belle's sleeping curse

They say that if you listen close enough, you can still hear it.

 

Rumplestiltskin never forgot the ordeal his wife went through to protect their unborn child. How could he forget? His worst nightmare was wondering if he'd be able to wake her. But it was only once she was awake that her worst nightmares began. The first couple nights home after waking up, Belle slept quite a bit. The amount she slept and the good quality of her sleep were ironic for someone who had just been under a sleeping curse. Rumple knew it was only a matter of time before the nightmares came, but nothing prepared him for when they did.

Belle's fitful tossing and turning woke her husband. He gently nudged her and whispered her name, trying to wake her, but to no avail. Even in sleep, her hands flew to the small bump that was their unborn child. Sweat beaded on her furrowed brow. She woke with a start, screaming at the demons that now lived in her mind.

"Belle! Belle, sweetheart, look at me," he pleaded with her. His voice surprised her. Belle turned to look at him, her pupils dilated in fear. It took a moments, but reality came back to her as her husband held her hand and gently brushed her sweat-soaked hair away from her face. "I'm here, Belle, it'll be okay."

"Rumple..." His name was a prayer, a hope that he was real and not another dream.

"I'm here," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"The room was on fire... there was no way out...he was there, Rumple," she told him between sobs. "He wanted our baby."

"He won't get our child, Belle. He's gone now, remember? Robin, Regina, and Zelena defeated him."

"He'll always be there..."

"I'll protect you, Belle. I promise," he assured her. He released her from his grasp, only to change her pillowcase and get a cool washcloth. The bravery that once defined her blue eyes was now replaced with fear. Rumplestiltskin placed the washcloth across her forehead once she had laid back down and lay down next to her, pulling her close.

"Will you sing to me, sweetheart?" she asked. And so, he did.

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time.

And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,

You hung me on a line.

Maybe I'm amazed of the way I really need you."

He sang until she slept in his arms. Belle's night terrors waned over the following months as the arrival of their baby neared. Even without nightmares, Rumplestiltskin often sang to Belle as she fell asleep, and always the same song.

About a month after baby Rose was born, Belle found herself in that fiery room once more. And again, she heard that voice tell her I will have your baby. Your child is mine. She jolted awake, but it was her daughter who was screaming this time. Before Belle could even think to ask, Rumplestiltskin had darted into the nursery to comfort his daughter. She pulled herself out of the bed after a couple minutes and into the bathroom. Quickly, she splashed cold water on her face, chasing away the burning sensation the nightmares left behind. Belle peeked into the nursery to see her husband seated in the rocking chair with their daughter in his arms.

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way

You're with me all the time.

Maybe I'm afraid of the way l need you.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,

Right me when I'm wrong.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."

Mr. and Mrs. Gold learned the hard way that Rose suffered from nightmares whenever Belle did. While Belle was able to manage her reaction now, Rumple would spend hours singing Rose back to sleep. In time, both Belle's and Rose's nightmares subsided.

Rumplestiltskin would never admit it, but some nights, if he listened close enough, he could still hear their screaming. Belle, however, could always hear her husband singing.


	4. You Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin finds a letter Belle never had the chance to give him

The small suitcase still sat by the front door, unpacked. The bed sheets were still perfect; no one had lain in them for a month. Her shoes remained in their spot next to his in the bottom of the closet. 

Rumplestiltskin hadn't moved a single thing in the past month, not since his daughter was born. Not since Belle died. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed yet, knowing she would not be there when he reached for her in the morning. He didn't even go in their room anymore. Rumple had taken a few necessities from his closet and slept in the guest bedroom, down the hall from his daughter's nursery. He knew dust was gathering on the books in her library downstairs, but he didn't dare venture there either. The doors to both room were closed and locked. 

Rumplestiltskin had just put his daughter to sleep for her afternoon nap. He took one last look in her room before turning back to the hallway when something caught his eye. The bedroom door was open, just a crack, but it was open. Rumple shut his eyes and shook his head, hoping that it was an illusion, but when he opened his eyes, the door had not closed. A door which he had locked a month ago was open; a door which was still locked ten minutes ago.

Tiptoeing across the hall, he pushed the door open just a bit wider. A quick scan of the room confirmed that no one had broken in. He dared a step inside and was overcome by the subtle scent of strawberries that still clung to the air. Drunk on memory, he ventured to the middle of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes flitted across the room, at the pictures that hung on the wall, her reading chair in the corner and the stack of books she had yet to put back in their proper home. But it was the book on the nightstand that caught his attention: a collection of poems and short stories about love. It had been his present to her shortly after they found out they were expecting a baby. A letter sticking out of the pages drew his attention, and his heart hit the floor when he saw his name inscribed on the folded paper.

 

"My dear Rumplestiltskin, there is no easy way to say this. I am not a seer, but I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong. I dare say, only one of us will come home from the hospital. Perhaps I'm wrong; if so, I'll come home and destroy this. If not, well, that's why you're reading it.

I don't know how long it will take for you to find this, but I trust that you will in your own time. I've thought about this possibility for weeks now and I've imagined you trying to deal with this. I've imagined you sleeping in the guest room or even on the couch - anywhere but our bed. I imagine you silently crying as you rock our daughter to sleep, as you soothe her nightmares. There will be times, Rumple, when you believe that the only thing that can calm her is her mother's touch. I need you to do that, sweetheart. I need you to be that for her, keep me in your heart so that when she grows up, she may know me. 

Other things I've imagined are you reading with her, in all stages of her life; eating dinner at Granny's with her; and maybe even teaching her magic. It won't always be easy, Rumple, but I believe in you. There is good in you and this tiny life we have created proves it. I know you don't always like the townspeople, but if you simply ask, they will help you through this. 

I want you to find happiness in your life, Rumplestiltskin. It will take time, but it will be worth it. Is it possible to have two True Loves during your lifetime? Perhaps. Take a chance and find out. You can't do everything on your own, and you will only wear yourself out by trying. 

What we had was never easy, but if I had to do it all again, knowing this is how it'd end, I'd still go with you. I'd still offer myself as your maid. My kingdom may have survived and we may have ended the war, but I got the better end of the deal. You always have been my True Love, Rumplestiltskin. You alone. I guess, maybe I'd change a couple things. I'd have my father ask for your help sooner so I could fall in love with you sooner, have more time with you. Time may be infinite, but it sure went fast when I was with you. You are not my knight in shining armor. You are my imp in leather pants and my pawnbroker in silk suits. You are my one love, Rumplestiltskin. Keep me in your heart; I'll stay there forever.

Forever yours, Belle."

 

Rumple set the letter on the bed next to him and buried his face in his hands. The letter was dated two days before Belle died. For as much as he had cried this past month, he didn't believe he had any tears left. Yet, they streamed down his face even now. A small cry broke him from his sobs. He quickly crossed the hall to where his daughter had woke from her nap. Cradling her in his arms, she looked up at him. Her eyes were just like Belle's had been. He gently swayed back and forth to calm her crying. Rumplestiltskin froze as her tiny hand found the ring he wore on a chain around his neck: Belle's wedding ring. The tiny fingers tugged ever so slightly, causing Rumple to lean down and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart," he promised to her. No longer crying, she gazed up at the man holding her. "Papa's here, Rose. I'll be here forever, dearest."


	5. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle wakes up from her sleeping curse in NYC

Belle's eyes fluttered open as she felt soft lips brush against her own. Her gaze focused on the face looking down at her.

"Rumple?"

"Hey," he whispered, unsure of how she'd respond.

"But...my father?"

"Apparently he chose to forget that he gave us his blessing when we got married. He refused to even try, Belle. I'm sorry."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the unfamiliar room. Belle couldn't help but notice a grin appear on her husband's face. 

"Where are we?"

"Do you remember, back in the Enchanted Forest, you told me that you always wanted to see the world? Well, we weren't back in Storybrooke for two days before we had to leave again. This time, to New York. Because your father was being so...stubborn, I brought you with me. I wanted to make your wish come true."

"But, your power?"

"All the power in the world wouldn't wake you, Belle. In that moment, I didn't want it anymore," he admitted. The love in her eyes was reward enough. "Now, according to tradition, you still have two more wishes, my lady."

"I've already got them, Rumple," she said, pulling him close and kissing him. "Right here."

Belle took his hand and placed it on her tiny baby-bump.

"And right here."


	6. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a more realistic view of how belle might wake from her sleeping curse, but of course with some added angst and eventual fluff

"Rumple?"

Relief flooded through Rumplestiltskin when she said his name. But only momentarily. He watched as she sorted through memories from the past few weeks. Her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled what she and her husband had said to each other right before she put herself under this curse. She scanned her unfamiliar surroundings, her gaze settling on the only familiar thing she could find: Rumple.

"Where am I?"

"We are in the Land of Untold Tales. I took you back to Storybrooke, Belle, but your father-"

"I know, Rumple. I, uh, I could hear you. I know what my father did - or, rather, didn't do."

"He doesn't love you, Belle."

"And you do?"

Rumplestiltskin was shocked by Belle's words. Although she regretted saying them, she had been longing to say those words.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. I - I'm... I'm the one who woke you up," his words came out jumbled. How could she not believe he loved her? If she had heard him, then she had heard him say that he had done all of this for her.

"How much do you really love me, Rumplestiltskin?" she waited for an answer, but none came. "You may love me, but you'll always love your power more. I meant it, Rumple. I heard you. I heard you make a deal with Hyde. You never used True Love's kiss to wake me up. You used power, information, and loopholes. Like you always do."

Rumple's mouth moved to form words, but he still could not vocalize them. Belle took the opportunity to continue.

"Because you used magic and information to wake me, I'm assuming this is a land with magic, and you're still the Dark One?"

"I've changed, Belle! I did all this for you, for our child. You've always wanted to see the world, and now you can. We can, as a family," he insisted. He could see Belle was not moved by his words thus far. "Remember what you told me about Merlin and turning darkness into light?"

Belle did not nod, only narrowed her eyes slightly. She was in no mood for another "use darkness for light" or "point of view" speech. When Rumplestiltskin reached for his own chest, she knew what he was about to do and looked away.

"Look, Belle. Look at my heart." 

She braced herself for disappointment, expecting to see black spots penetrating his heart. Instead, it was still as pure as the day the Apprentice restored it. 

"You see, Belle? You did drive out the darkness in my life. We did turn the darkness into light."

"I want what's best for our child, Rumplestiltskin," she began. She wasn't accusing him but rather following a thought. "Every child deserves to grow up with it's father. But not every father deserves his child... I want our child to know it's father. They don't deserve less love because of what we've done. But you still being the Dark One is something I have to deal with on my own."

"But I'm not dark anymore, Belle, and this proves it," he insisted, still holding his heart.

"A few good deeds are not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness. As long as that dagger still bears your name, it doesn't matter what's in your heart. People change."

"Yes, they do," he quipped. With a grimace, he put his heart back where it belonged and withdrew the dagger from his coat. Turning it over in his hands, he allowed Belle to see what he had. It bore no name, only the dark designs she had become so accustomed to. "You were right, Belle. I didn't use True Love's kiss to wake you up because I used it for something else. To give up my power."

"But how?" Belle's confusion was growing. Rumplestiltskin affectionately reached for her baby bump, pausing when she tensed, but did not withdraw his reach. When she voiced no refusal, he gently laid his hand on her.

"You may have heard everything I said, but you don't know everything I did. When I brought you to this house, when I released you from Pandora's box, before I woke you, I made a promise. I swore to do everything I could to ensure our child did not grow up without its father like I did. And I sealed that promise with a kiss, right there," he lightly tapped the spot under his hand. "It's our child that I love more than anything, Belle. I had to use loopholes to wake you up because I don't have magic anymore. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really wanted to be able to wake you up with True Love, but I finally learned something you've been trying to tell me for so long."

"What's that?" It came out barely a whisper, almost as if she were afraid of what his answer may be. 

"I don't need magic. I need courage to let you in, to let love in," he hung his head a bit, "I'm just sorry it took this long for me to realize it."

"Hey," she said, lifting his chin and meeting his gaze,"it's alright. I'm sorry, too, Rumplestiltskin. I never should have doubted you. I know you love me. You know, for the longest time I just wanted you to chose me over your power, but I see now that you chose something better."

It was Rumple's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Belle allowed herself a small smile and took her husband's face in her hands.

"You chose a future with me," and she allowed a few tears to find their way out of her eyes. "Do...can you forgive me, Rumple?"

"Well, that depends on how lost I get in your kiss," he teased. Belle accepted his challenge and captured his lips in her own. A grin tugged on his lips and he parted from her, "Kiss me again - it's working..."


	7. All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple helps Belle deal with some insecurities she's developed

Rumple watched from the door as Belle lay their daughter in her crib. They had traveled a bit during the past year, but had made the hard decision to come back to Storybrooke to raise their family. As much as some residents had disappointed them, there were others that still meant the world to them. As friends of Belle, Ruby and Granny were eager to help. Ruby and her girlfriend Dorothy often kept Belle company while Gold was working. Once Rose was born, they brought dinner regularly.

Belle found herself adjusting well to being a mother. There were times when nothing seemed to calm her daughter's crying fits, leaving Belle a sobbing mess. But Rumple was always there to sort everything out. She watched as he rocked Rose in his arms while pacing her nursery and whispering stories to her. Once he had soothed his daughter, Rumple was quick to do the same for his wife. At times such as these, she believed herself to be a bad mother.

Right now, his heart was swelling with emotion as he watched Belle tend to their daughter. Silently, he made his way across the room to join his wife. Together, they watched Rose sleep for a couple minutes before Rumplestiltskin slipped his arms around Belle's waist and planted light kisses along her shoulder. She squirmed under his grasp. 

"Let's not wake her up," Belle whispered. Her husband relented and exited the nursery, his wife close behind. She took one last peek before shutting the bedroom door. No sooner was the door shut than Belle felt her husband's touch again. He pulled her hair back over her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck. She felt him nuzzle her neck as his hands came to settle on her hips. Belle spun herself to face him and held his hands in hers.

"So, any idea what's for dinner?"

"How about we make dinner together? We can make chicken alfredo if you want."

Belle agreed and they quietly made their way downstairs to begin. Rumple watched for a minute as Belle bustled about the kitchen.

"Belle, we should talk," he sighed.

"About what?" she asked, not pausing her task.

"Well, sweetheart...you. You've been different lately. It took me a while to figure it out...the way you squirm and get uncomfortable when I touch your hips. What's going on, love?"

Belle finally stopped and met his gaze.

"It's me, Rumple," she blurted out, gesturing to her waist. "I love our daughter; she's the best thing that's happened to us in a long time, but look at me! I have tried everything and I can't lose the weight I gained from being pregnant. Every day I get dressed and my old clothes don't fit. Why do you think I wear sweatpants and your shirts ninety percent of the time? And when you touch my in that way, it upsets me because I want to be beautiful for you, Rumple, and I'm not anymore!"

She was quick to wipe the trail of tears from her cheek and turn her attention back to dinner. Rumplestiltskin's heart broke for his wife. He came and stood next to her at the counter, taking one of her hands in his.

"My darling Belle, I have seen every side of you. I have seen you in the morning with no makeup, after a long day at work, and even after twenty-eight years of being locked away. You have always been beautiful, sweetheart. A couple of pounds means nothing to me. To me, you grow more beautiful every day."

"I don't feel beautiful, Rumple."

He sighed. Releasing her hand, he turned her to face himself and pulled her to the middle of the kitchen. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Resting his forehead against hers, he gazed longingly into her eyes. His nimble fingers worked their way down the buttons on the shirt she wore. Belle soon realized what he was doing, and her hands were quickly on his, urging him to stop.

"Rumple, please, don't..."

"I want to show you something, sweetheart," he whispered reassuringly. Belle did not remove her hands but didn't protest further, so he continued. He risked a glance at her face as he undid the last button. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. Gently, he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor around her feet. Belle was left standing in her sweatpants and bra. "I can't make you believe that you're beautiful, but I want to show you why I think you're beautiful - every part of you. 

"Your feet are beautiful because they carried you through the forest on the night of our wedding. Your legs are gorgeous because of the way they keep making you fall into my arms," a crooked smile crossed his face. "Your hips are beautiful because of they way they move when we dance together. Your arms are most beautiful when they're holding our baby girl. 

"Your hands," his voice lowered to a whisper and threaded his fingers through hers, "your strong, perfect hands that hold my heart... Your eyes. Your gorgeous blue eyes. When I look in your eyes, I see the world, Belle. And more. I see everything I ever hoped for and never dreamed I would have. Certainly nothing I ever deserved. More than anything, you have proved that beauty is more than skin deep. You fell in love with a sparkly, green sorcerer in leather. I have traveled many worlds, Belle. But you will always be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Now, one day, we will grow old and wrinkly and I will still love you. I will always love you, Belle. You will always be beautiful."

She allowed him to place his hands on her hips once again.

"This? This is because I love you. Our true love created that little life that's sleeping upstairs, and I love you more for it. I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my beauty you'll be."

Belle cried softly as Rumple recited to her the words she had so often heard him recite to their daughter.

"But how do I see myself as you see me, Rumple?"

"All you need for that, sweetheart, is a mirror."


	8. Pure of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a tumblr prompt: Gold is blind. But Belle being new in town, doesn't know this and wonders why he stares at her so much. Gold, living in a world of only sounds thinks her accent and voice are beautiful so he's always moving his head towards her voice, eyes unseeing.  
> Non-magical AU. Ruby and Belle are life-long friends who live in separate towns but Belle has never been to Storybrooke.

Gold sat in his usual booth at Granny's, the one right by the door. He was grateful Storybrooke's residents had enough sympathy in them to make sure his spot was always available. Having lived here for nearly thirty years, he knew this town like the back of his hand, but he still used his cane, just to be on the safe side. That, it was a defining part of his image. As were the sunglasses he never took off anymore, even indoors. 

He cocked his head slightly as he heard Ruby approach him, her high heels clacking across the diner.

"Just the usual lunch for you today, Mr. Gold?"

"Please, but tea instead of coffee today, Miss Lucas."

"No problem," she said and walked away. The bell above the door jingled and Ruby let out a shriek. "Belle! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? Holy crap, girl, ya look good!!"

"You keep telling me about this wonderful little town and I thought I'd come surprise you! I missed you!"

Gold nearly spun in his seat. That voice. Her voice was the single most beautiful thing Gold had heard in a very long time. He turned his head in the direction of her voice, hoping to hear more of it.

"I'm very surprised! I've got an hour left of work, though. Sorry, girl."

"Doesn't bother me. I need something to eat anyway - it's a bit of a drive from New York," Belle joked. She took a seat at the far end of the counter, taking in the entire diner. Including the mysterious man in sunglasses sitting in the opposite corner. Belle's voice was quiet for a couple minutes as Ruby attended to other customers, eventually bringing Gold his lunch. He quickly found the burger on his plate and began to eat, taking longer than he should have to down one bite. Mr. Gold had every intention of making his lunch last an hour.

"So, Belle, tell me about New York! Meet any more cute guys since I visited?" Gold could imagine the friendly wink Ruby would've given Belle at the mention of cute guys.

"Cute boys maybe. I swear, Rubes, it's like every guy who's interested in me is still a child. Guys these days are way too immature... oh my gosh, Ruby, guess what? I finally found time to go to the library in New York City!"

"Yeah, and? Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"Even better," Belle admitted. Gold listened as she went on about the expansive library, it's architecture, the books she found there... he reached back to his plate and, quite to his dismay, found it empty. He waved in the direction of the young ladies' voices and was rewarded by the sound of Ruby approaching him. He handed her his credit card and waited for her return.

"Miss Lucas, um, without sounding too...well, you know. Your friend Belle. W-what does she look like?" he asked in a hushed voice. Ruby chuckled lightly.

"She's kinda my size. Long, brunette hair. Blue eyes. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Gold opened his wallet and laid a couple bills on the table. He never carried anything smaller than a ten dollar bill, so he was sure whatever he laid out would be satisfactory.

"Just between us? I was hoping she'd be as beautiful as her voice sounds," he admitted. He gathered his cane and stood. "Good day, Miss Lucas.

"Hey, Ruby, who was that man?" Belle asked when her friend came back.

"Oh, that's Mr. Gold, the landlord. Don't worry about him. He's always wary of new people in town."

******************************

At lunch the next day, Belle sat at the front of the diner, directly to the right of where Mr. Gold usually did. Only when he walked in did she look up from her book. She watched as he casually slid into the booth and waited for service. The bell jingled again, and Gold recognized the voice of Mary Margaret placing an order.

"Hey there, I'm Mary Margaret. Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all. I'm Belle, by the way."

Gold felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her. She had been here this whole time and he didn't even know it. Instinctively, his hand went to his tie, making sure it was straight. Gold could only hope his housekeeper had laid out a matching shirt/tie combination today. He turned his attention to the plate set in front of him and gave himself a serious talking-to. He made himself try to ignore her voice, for if she was anything like Ruby, she was way too young for him. Belle disrupted his thought with the most precious giggle he had heard. He sat, munching his fries and sipping his tea, listening to her chat with Mary Margaret. 

The sound of a phone ringing filled the diner, and it took Gold far too long to realize it was his own. He also realized he had unconsciously turned his face towards the sound of Belle's voice some time ago. Fishing the phone out of his pocket, he threw some money on the table and left.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way. Yes. Yes, thank you, Anita..."

Belle sat on Ruby's bed that evening, trying to think of anything but that strange Mr. Gold. She tried and failed.

"Rubes, who is Mr. Gold?"

"Told ya, Belle, he's the landlord."

"No, I mean, really. Who is he?" Belle inquired. "I mean there's something about him. Every time I look at him, he's already staring at me."

"Hah trust me, girl, he's not staring at you," Ruby laughed. Belle's confusion grew. "Belle, sweetie, Mr. Gold is blind."

Belle gasped audibly.

"So that's the reason for the..."

"Sunglasses and the cane. Yeah. Look, Gold and his son Neal were driving back here from his ex's. Neal was sixteen. He was spending the week with his mother. Her lover came over and they got drunk. He didn't feel safe and asked his dad to pick him up. As cliché as it sounds, there was a snowstorm. Gold crashed. Lost his sight and his son. That was twelve years ago.

"I was only six when it happened. Neal used to babysit me and I never understood why he never came over anymore. Eventually I came to understand. Gold was never the same after that but he's always been good to Granny and me."

"How come you never told me? I've known you for years and I've never even heard of him till now."

"It just never came up. Besides, I doubt Gold wants his personal life floating around between here and New York."

Belle bit her lip nervously. 

"Who... then who's Anita?"

"She's his live-in housekeeper. Cleans, makes breakfast and dinner, lays out his suits for the next day. Ya know. Housekeeper stuff," Ruby explained. She paused and eyed her friend. "What's it to you?"

Belle blushed and Ruby squealed.

"Ooooooh, you have a crush on him, don't you? Don't you, Belle?"

"Oh come on, Rubes, how can I not? He's so mysterious, with those sunglasses and his suits...mmmm those suits. And have you seen how his hair is so, well, floofy when he walks down the street? God, I could just die. Besides. You know I like my guys more mature."

"And you had a problem with him staring at you a couple times? Not to be a downer, Belle, but have you really thought about it? I know for a fact he is nearly twice your age."

"I know. That's why it's just a crush," Belle sounded a bit defeated by the truth. "But, if he can't see, then why does it always look like he's staring in my direction?"

"He likes the sound of your voice," Ruby admitted. She didn't want to betray Mr. Gold's trust, but if she played this right, the two of them could end up quite happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there will definitely be a follow-up :)


	9. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confronts the town's "heroes" about how they treat her husband and herself

Mr. and Mrs. Gold knew exactly what they were getting themselves into, this time. The Heroes of Storybrooke, however, had no idea what was in store for them. Rumplestiltskin and Belle were finally back in Storybrooke. They had spent the past couple months in the Land of Untold Tales mending their relationship; things had never been better for them. Belle had come to fully accept what she had done to Gaston in the Underworld, and, with her help, Rumple was changing into a very powerful purveyor of light magic. Now, they were ready to face their monsters, together. 

Belle leaned against her husband as they walked, still adjusting to the new feelings pregnancy brought. They stopped in front of the library and shared a kiss before entering. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gold demanded upon entering. Books were strewn everywhere, pages dogeared, flipped upside down to mark a spot, and in a general state of chaos. Emma and the others looked up from the books they held.

"Gold? What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked. Her tone held more defiance than inquiry. No one hid their surprise when Belle followed a step behind him. "Belle, what are you doing with him?"

"Well, he is my husband," Belle answered. She slipped her hand into Rumple's and felt him give her a reassuring squeeze. 

"Right...so. Gold. Wanna tell us how we can get rid of Hyde and his creeps?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You and I both know what'll happen if you don't."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan."

"Alright, show's over, Gold. I warned you," Emma's voice was nothing short of threatening. "Belle, he's the Dark One - again."

Belle stood silent for a moment, then bowed her head slightly, breaking her eye contact with Emma.

"I trusted you," she cried. She pulled her hand from her husband's grasp to cover her face as she cried silently.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but we couldn't let him-"

"I was talking to you. To all of you. Rumple told me you would do this, that you've already done it multiple times - blackmail him into helping you. I've got a huge problem with that, especially when you use me as leverage. I am not a bargaining chip, Emma Swan."

"Belle, I never mea-"

"No. You don't get to talk now. I remember the first time someone used me against Rumple - used my love for him. It cost me everything: my chance to go back to him, my chance to be with him, my memories. I sat in a cell for almost thirty years. For thirty years he believed I was dead. You stole our happiness, Regina."

"Belle, honey, Regina isn't to blame for what happened. Rumplestiltskin chose his power over love," Snow White interjected.

"Rumplestiltskin is the only reason you and your prince ever fell in love, Snow. And how could anyone really blame him for not believing I loved him? After all, his wife ran off with a pirate who boasts about having slept with 'many a man's wife' and keeping trophies of men he's killed."

"He was a bloody coward, lass. Still is," Hook sassed. 

"Need I remind you that not only did you make advances towards me, Hook, but you tried to kill me. Twice. And, no, 'sorry' won't cover it this time." Belle was growing livid. "Just how was he a coward?"

"I didn't expect he'd tell you the truth. He broke his own foot to avoid battle. He didn't even try to fight for his wife. He came to me and begged, but refused to pick up a sword and fight for her."

"He told me the truth, Killian. That he did whatever it took to be with his son, who would've never known his father if Rumple hadn't. And Milah? She left Baelfire. Why would anyone want someone like that in their life?"

The group could only stand in silence at Belle's outburst. Regina was shifting uncomfortably at the reminders of what she had done. Hook and Emma stood in defiance, glaring at Rumplestiltskin, who was beaming with pride. 

"You forget your place, maid," Hook snarled. Belle took an assertive step towards the pirate, who actually took a step back at her advance. 

"My place is here, between my husband and the people of this town. This is where I belong," she declared. "Go to hell, pirate. That's where you belong."

Belle turned on her heel and stormed out of the library. Rumple stayed for a moment, hands clasped behind his back and a silly grin on his face. 

"She's right, you know. There's a special place in hell for people who ruin Belle's library," Rumple remarked. And with that, he found his wife waiting outside. "As proud as I am of you, Belle, you forgot to mention that Snow White is the reason Hyde knew about you and our child."

"I don't care anymore, Rumple. Nothing we could say or do is as big a punishment as the fact that they have to live with themselves and what they've done. We need to go somewhere that they won't bother us."

"Where would you like to go, sweetheart?"

Belle bit her lower lip and eyed her husband.

"Well, I did want to see the world..."


	10. Pure of Heart Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the 'pure of heart' series. there'll be one more, maybe 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited after posting:i realize that i posted this work on tumblr with some explanations that i left out on here, so here is the bit i couldn't seem to find the words to write*  
> obviously picks up right after the last one. their dinner together goes wonderfully, but belle is a bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinking. they go back to gold’s house because belle asked to see some of these antiques he spoke of during dinner. they talked about a lot of things over dinner, but belle doesn’t remember most of it. especially the part where she admitted having a huge crush on gold. one way or another (this is a part i didn’t really figure out) belle ended up passed out in his bed so he slept on the couch.

Belle checked her phone for the tenth time in five minutes. Still no text and still no Ruby. They had decided to finally have a girls' night out, except Belle was getting the distinct feeling she would be alone.

" 'Let's go the the Rabbit Hole' she said. 'It'll be fun' she said. Sure, Rubes," Belle talked to herself. She threw back the rest of her drink and flagged the bartender.

********

"Miss Lucas, I swear, if this works.... I will be deeply grateful."

"Just take it slow, Gold. You may be my landlord, but she's my best friend. That being said, you're a good guy. It's a win-win-win."

"I fail to see what Miss French is getting out of this."

"Ooops. Well...Belle kinda - well more than 'kinda', she actually really does - have a crush on you. But don't tell her I told you! Please!! She'd kill me if she found out!"

"She's going to kill you for standing her up on girls' night, Miss Lucas," Gold quipped. He heard Ruby dig through her purse and sent her friend a text, her nails tapping at the screen. "Why are you doing this?"

"No offense, but you and I both know that you would never have the guts to walk up to her on your own."

*******

Belle came back from the pool table and saw the message from Ruby:

*Work got crazy, sorry, girl. Raincheck? Pizza and a bad movie on me tomorrow <3*

"Great," she said flatly, noting she had received the text nearly ten minutes ago.

"You come here alone, sweetheart, or did your date leave you standing in the rain?"

Belle looked up to find a large, brooding man leaning on her table, beer in hand. She glanced around to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.

"Um, no, sorry, my friend is just late," she lied.

"Some friend," the man huffed. His voice dropped, changing to a tone that made Belle very uncomfortable. "Why don't you and I grab one more drink, then take the party-"

"Elsewhere, is where you may take yourself, Keith," an accented voice demanded from behind the brute. A gold cane handle came to rest on his shoulder and turned him aside, revealing Mr. Gold. "Besides. I am never late. Everyone else is just early."

Keith retreated quickly.

"Have you had dinner yet, miss French? The hamburgers here are better than anything else on the menu, but pale in comparison to Granny's."

"I would love a hamburger. But I must say, I haven't had one from Granny's yet," she admitted.

"You haven't lived unless you've had one," Gold teased. "If I may be so bold, would you like to get one some time together?"

"I would like that."

"It's a date then. But not actually a date, because we just met. Not that I don't not like you, because I do - at least I think I do. This is actually the first time we've talked. But from what I've heard, I do. But not to! Just you talking to other people and I-"

Belle burst into a fit of giggles, leaving him speechless. They settled for small talk as they ate. As usual, Gold found himself entranced by her voice, but a bit more than usual tonight. Could've been the alcohol. He didn't know and he didn't care. Tonight was the best night he'd had in a very long time.

*********

Belle awoke to a pounding headache. She looked around and found herself in a bedroom she didn't recognize. Just then, her phone rang, increasing her headache. She quickly picked it up.

"BELLE!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I've called you like fifteen times! Do you know what time it is? God, woman, I'm going to kill you."

"Good morning to you, too, Ruby," Belle managed. "I'm fine and I'll explain everything later. I promise. Byeeee."

She hung up and checked the rest of her messages. Ruby had indeed called her nearly twenty times and left just as many texts. It was past noon, and Belle felt compelled to find out just where she was. She checked herself in a mirror before venturing outside the bedroom and saw that she was wearing an over-sized men's button up shirt.

"Oh hell no," she whispered to herself. She descended a staircase and crept towards the sound of someone in the kitchen. Daring a peek, she saw Gold standing by the microwave, waiting. He was still wearing his dress pants, but he lacked a shirt of any kind. Belle took the opportunity to study him. He was by no means a big man, but he still gave off an air of command. She could clearly see the body his suits hid so well. His upper half was tanned and sculpted. "Oh hell yes."

"You can come out, dearie," he called. Belle froze.

"How in the world did you hear me?"

"I'm blind, dear, not deaf. This is my house, after all. Head you from the top of the stairs," he laughed at her. Her bare feet crossed the kitchen and sat at the dining table. The microwave beeped and Gold reached in for the food. His shoulders slumped a bit. "Belle, would you mind, um... helping me? Quite frankly I have no idea what I just put in the microwave..."

"What about your housekeeper?" Belle asked as she came over.

"She quit. She was a bit more than surprised to find you in my bed and not me."

"First of all, I'm sorry about that. Second, I am not eating heated-up fruit salad," she informed him. Gold's sigh of defeat broke Belle's heart. "If you want, Mr. Gold, I'm still looking for a job, so, maybe, you could let me take care of you. At least until you find another housekeeper."

"I would like that, Miss French."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient! hope you guys like it


	11. Trespassers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow-up to "Veritas": Mr. and Mrs. Gold get their revenge on the cock-block brigade of Storybrooke, namely Emma and Regina

"Gold? Gold, we know you're here!" Emma called through the shop. She poked her head behind the curtain leading to the back. "He's not here."

Regina let out a huff. 

"How about his house? Seems like the next best place to look."

"Remind me again why we need his help? I mean, you're supposed to be the Savior..."

"Yeah, apparently that only applies to bringing back happy endings and breaking curses, not killing the bad guy. Now, let's head over there before Hyde figures out what we're up to."

**********

"You know here is the next place they'll come."

"I know, Rumple, but I really don't want to see any of them right now. We just got back home and I really just want to be with you."

Gold reached out and brushed Belle's cheek with the back of his hand. She had finally realized the kind of people this town's "heroes" really were and confronted them. There was no doubt going to be retaliation of some sort. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and brushed his lips against hers. Belle reached up, grapped the lapels of his suit and hauled him closer.

Gold took a small step forward, nudging the both of them towards the sofa. When Belle's knee's hit the edge of the sofa, he broke the kiss long enough to help her sit down. Her pregnancy was not far enough to be cumbersome or cause her natural clumsiness to get worse, but Rumplestiltskin was a gentleman and overprotective. He helped her remove her jacket, then knelt to remove her shoes. Rumple took advantage of his position and leaned in to kiss the spot where their child was growing.

"I love you, little one," he whispered. 

Belle took a hold of her husband's tie and pulled him a little higher.

"Hey, my lips are up here," she teased. Gold made a noise something like a growl as he obliged. He reached out and grabbed the back of the sofa as their lips crashed together. Belle's hand snaked to his shirt and swiftly undid the top half, then proceeded to loosen his tie. The flesh under her fingertips erupted with goosebumps. Her hand slipped under his shirt and lightly raked her nails over his back.

**********

"Gold! C'mon, either you open up or I'm coming in," Emma yelled through his front door. "You've got five seconds, Gold!"

Regina cocked an eye at Emma. 

"Yeah, 'cause the Dark One is going to be threatened by that."

"He's gotta answer us at sometime. Five! Four!"

"Sure, he'll answer but what makes you think he's actually going to help us?"

"Three!"

Emma didn't bother finishing the countdown and burst through the front door. Withing moments, she encountered the couple she was looking for. Emma was too shocked too move and watched for a moment as Rumplestiltskin and Belle made out on the living room couch. Regina clacked in behind Emma.

"Oh, sweet crackers, Gold!"

He broke the kiss and looked over at them. Belle, however, took this opportunity to trail kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest. 

"Miss Swan, as former sheriff, you of all people should know that trespassing is a punishable offense."

"You owe us, Gold! You brought that creep here and now it's time you got rid of him."

Gold chuckled at her statement. Of course, it could have been a reaction to his wife's affection, but Emma chose not to follow that train of thought. He gave no verbal response, but simply whisked himself and Belle away in a cloud of red smoke. 

**********

"Should we wait for them to show up? Or maybe let them just open the door to us-"

"Rumple! C'mon, maybe they won't think to come here," she hoped. Rumplestiltskin had brought them to the apartment above the library, which Belle technically still owned. A smug grin crossed Rumple's face and he snapped his fingers, sending a shimmer of magic across the front door.

"That will keep out any trespassers," he explained. "Now. Where were we?"

"Not quite where we're supposed to be," Belle teased, taking his hand and leading him to the little bedroom.

**********

With a little magic of their own, Emma and Regina arrived moments after the Golds. Emma reached for the doorknob without hesitation.

"What, we're not even going to knock this time?"

"Nope. We need answers," Emma answered. Bursting through the door, the two women were overcome with very strong magic and frozen in their tracks. Emma's eyes darted frantically around the apartment. A giggle from what Emma presumed was the bedroom caught their attention. Unable to react, the women could only mentally cringe at what they heard.

"What's so funny, Rumple?"

"It would seem we've caught a couple mice in our trap," he replied. "And as I said, trespassing is a punishable offense."

The laughs that followed were nothing short of devilish. Belle squealed as her husband hauled her close and trailed kisses across her face and down her neck. His lips found hers once more and she savored the taste of whiskey on him. His fingers worked at the buttons of her blouse as she finished removing his tie and untucking his shirt.

Regina and Emma desperately tried to think about anything else as they stood for what seemed like an eternity. The small apartment was filled with the sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Gold thoroughly enjoying themselves and each other for hours. Finally, everything quieted down and Rumplestiltskin emerged from the bedroom, wearing only his pants and a very smug grin. 

"I did warn you, Miss Swan. How many times did they interrupt us today, sweetheart?" he called to Belle.

"Including this failed attempt? Three," she answered. She came and stood next to her husband, wearing his shirt, buttoned up most of the way. 

"Three? My, my, my, you were certainly trying for a new record today, weren't you?" Gold snarked. He took a step towards the two trapped women. "Now, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go live your little lives, and we're going to live ours. You are going to leave us alone and if you want Hyde gone, well, you'll just have to do that yourself. Good day, Miss Swan, Madam Mayor."

And with a flick of his wrist, the trespassers disappeared in a cloud of colored smoke. Gold felt Belle's arms snake around his waist as she pressed herself against him. 

"C'mon, Mr. Big Bad Dark One," she teased, planting a kiss to his shoulder, "your pregnant wife is hungry."


	12. Just a Little Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Land of Untold Tales. Rumple has already woke Belle up and they've been living in this new realm for a couple months.

Rumple trudged inside and shut the door, minding not to let it slam behind him. There was always the chance Belle might be taking a nap, and rude awakenings were something Rumplestiltskin had learned to avoid. Their house here was nowhere near the size of Gold's house in Storybrooke, but it was large enough for their growing family. 

It would seem Mr. and Mrs. Gold were about to have their happy ending, but Belle still had some reservations about her husband and his magic. Things were always a bit tense between them these days. She had accepted that he didn't need to give up his power, that she really had fallen in love with the man and the beast; she did, however, still encourage him to use his magic for good. It was never easy, for even the people in this land knew of the Dark One and his dealings. Rumple was given few opportunities to even try to use magic for good. His thoughts, however, were interrupted as Belle stepped out of the kitchen.

"You're home early," she commented while licking a spoon.

"It was a good day at the market," he lied. Rumple could just spin gold if he wanted, but for the sake of starting over in a new place, he spun wool and sold it in the local market. Some days were better than others and some people were kinder to him than other people. "I'm, uh, not not very hungry, sweetheart. I think I'm just going to take a shower then spend some time in my study. Belle nodded understandingly and watched as he went upstairs. 

"All these years, and you're father is still a mystery to me sometimes," Belle spoke to her small baby-bump. One thing both Rumple and Belle agreed on was the safety of their family. Few people actually knew about Belle. She had agreed to stay within their estate until the people of this realm grew accustomed to Rumplestiltskin not being the "darkest Dark One".

Belle continued to make her way about the kitchen, humming to herself. At first, she convinced herself she had imagined someone knocking on their door, but when the sound came again, she knew she was not mistaken. As she approached the door, a gruff voice came from the other side.

"Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin, I know you're in there," a man called. He pounded on the door another time before calling out again. "Rumplestiltskin, open this door!"

Belle opened the door a crack and spied a rather large man gazing back at her. He stood at least a foot taller than both her and Rumple. His broad shoulders loomed over her. 

"He's...he's retired for the evening. But if you'll come again tomo-"

"Please?" A small voice squeaked from behind the man. Belle opened the door wider and we greeted by a young girl peering from behind his legs. "Daddy promised I could see him."

"And see him you shall, little one." Rumple appeared downstairs, having overheard someone at the door. The little girl rushed past her father and Belle. He bent down to allow her to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. Belle watched as the girl pulled a drawing out of her pocket and handed it to the Dark One, explaining what it was she had doodled.

"Seeing him like this makes it hard to believe he's the Dark One," the man commented. "Pardon my manners, miss. I am Roman, the local blacksmith. I can't say that I've seen you in the market ever."

"I'm Belle, his maid." she smiled at the man. She had lied to protect herself. There was the possibility these townspeople could be as unaccepting of their love as her father had been. "Rumplestiltskin and I agreed it'd be better if I stayed here until the town gets used to the Dark One being its newest resident."

"I may be a simple blacksmith, but can tell there's more to you than you say, my lady... you're not Rumplestiltskin's maid, are you?"

Belle noticed her husband look over at them when he heard his name. He did not stop demonstrating magic to the girl as he watched Roman talk with Belle. She offered her own question instead of answering his.

"Why are you here? And why did your daughter insist on seeing Rumple? Does she not know who he is?"

"Oh, she knows. That is exactly why she wanted to see him," Roman countered. "Did he not tell you? My daughter and I were riding through the market in our wagon. Some young fool let loose an arrow that buried itself into our horse. My daughter cried, begging anyone to help us. Rumplestiltskin alone emerged, and with a wave of his hand, healed my horse. He disappeared before we could thank him. We owe him much. Without that horse, our whole family suffers. I wouldn't be able to make it to market each day or deliver the items I make. Plus he's my daughter's best friend."

Belle couldn't help but wonder at this man's story. She did not doubt his ability for good, but disappearing without a word -even to decline payment in return- was unlike Rumplestiltskin. Her hand unconsciously came to rest on her tiny baby-bump. Unless someone actually knew Belle and that she was pregnant, her bump could easily be mistaken for part of her figure. Her heart fluttered as she watched her husband play with the young girl. She knew he had a soft side, but she had never seen him interact with children. 

"Come along, Lucy. Time to go," the blacksmith called to his daughter. Lucy grabbed Rumplestiltskin's hand and dragged him over to where Roman and Belle were standing. The little girl motioned for the Dark One to come down to her level, and when he did, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Rumple. Will I see you again?"

"You'll have to ask you father," Rumplestiltskin told Lucy. She looked up at her father.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You folks are welcome at my farm any time," Roman offered. "Lucy, go wait with the horse."

Once she had gone, the blacksmith turned to face the couple in front of him.

"Forgive us for intruding on your evening. If I may be so bold, I admire your dedication to protecting your family."

Rumplestiltskin tensed at the man's words, knowing he had figured out their secret. Instinctively, he stepped in front on Belle, placing himself between the blacksmith and his wife.

"I mean you harm, sir, I assure you. I may be just a blacksmith, but that cannot hide the way you look at each other. I am a father myself and I can see that same protectiveness in both of you. This knowledge will remain with me, I swear. And my wife will be willing to help you, my lady, with any questions you might have about child bearing. As I said, your family is welcome in my home. Good evening."

Rumplestiltskin relaxed and began to retreat upstairs.

"Wait," Belle called after him. He half turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? Belle, I know you want me to use either light magic or no magic at all, and I try. But one good deed does not make me a better man." Belle was not sure if she was hearing anger or hurt in his voice. "I see it in your eyes, Belle. You're afraid. Afraid that our child will end up like me, a purveyor of dark magic. You're my wife, Belle. How can I expect anyone in that village to believe I can change if you don't?"

"I'm sorry if it seems that way, but look at it from my side. You come home every day and hardly say two words about how your day was. If you act like that to me, how am I supposed to believe you treat those villagers any better? I do believe in you, Rumplestiltskin. That man and his daughter believe in you and all they know about you is that you are the Dark One. They don't know about how you've saved Storybrooke multiple times, how you died to protect us. They don't know, yet they believe in you. How much more do you think I believe in you? All it takes is one good deed to prove that you're trying. I love you, Rumplestiltskin, on our good days and on our bad days. Remember what I said when we were married? Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes-"

"The best teacup is chipped," he finished for her. "Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me. I love you very much, Mrs. Gold."


	13. Dreams are Wishes

This day was just as she had imagined it. the noon sun shone through the cathedral's stain glass windows. The choir sang as guests filed in - nearly everyone in Storybrooke had come to witness this perfect union. Even her father had agreed to walk her down the aisle. Belle could not be happier. 

The choir ceased and the organ began to play as Belle and Moe made their way down the aisle to where the groom was waiting. Where Rumplestiltskin was waiting for Belle. The train of her gown flowed behind her as she walked. Nearly every guest already had tears in their eyes. Moe finally handed her over to a very nervous Rumplestiltskin who led her up the last steps to the altar. She wore no veil, allowing her a perfect view of the man in front of her. His deep brown eyes drank in her beauty. Neither heard much of what the minister said as they continued to gaze at each other. 

"Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin? You may deliver your vows now...."

"Hmm? Oh! Yes..... my darling Belle, I have spent my life running from love. I was alone for more years than I can remember. It took a miracle for me to stop running and to finally give love a chance. You were that miracle, Belle. You are my miracle. I vow to love you more today than I did yesterday. And tomorrow, more than today. And every day after, so long as I live."

Belle's hand trembled ever so slightly as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Rumplestiltskin. You are still a bit of a mystery, sometimes. You have walls and layers that I've begun to uncover. And you've found the courage to let me in. I love you for your courage. I love you for your flaws. I love you for the man and the beast you hold inside of you. I have read hundreds of books with stories of true love, but the story of our love is my favorite. I love you, Rumplestiltskin. Forever."

A revered silence held over the the building as Belle slid a gold band onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

*BELLE!*

A distorted voice boomed from somewhere in the cathedral. Only Belle seemed to hear it.

*BELLE? BELLE, PLEASE!!*

She spun, trying to find who the voice belonged to.

*Belle...WAKE UP!!*

*******************

Snow White gently shook Belle, trying to wake her. Belle finally jolted awake. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. They were back in the Enchanted Forest. Reality flooded back: the heroes had returned from Neverland and a new curse swept them back here after Rumplestiltskin had... 

For the fourth time that week, Belle allowed herself to be overcome with grief. Snow White wrapped her arms around her friend and let her weep openly. 

"I never even got to say goodbye..."


	14. Interrupted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little fic loosely based on the country song 'middle of a memory' by cole swindell

Richard Gold didn't even have to look up from his drink to know what kind of group just entered the bar. The noise grew instantaneously as a group of young women made their way to a corner table and immediately ordered a round of shots. They chatted for a few minutes before brushing past Gold to an open space they claimed as a dance floor. The men were quick to join the ladies as they danced - but not Gold. He continued to stare into the half-empty glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him.

"Hey, can I get a whiskey and 7-up?"

Gold cast a sideways glance at the young woman. Fishing a couple bills out of his wallet, he slid them across the bar.

"Make it two."

"Uh, thanks," she smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm feeling generous," Gold quipped. Watching as she raised the glass to her lips, he added, "Well, that and you're quite beautiful."

She sputtered at his remark, her drink dribbling down her chin.

"I beg your pardon, miss, I've had a few drinks already and my mouth works faster than my mind when I've been drinking," he tried to explain offering his handkerchief. Taking a sip of his drink and mustering his courage, Richard quickly asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," she answered, much to his relief. Holding her drink in one hand, she grabbed his hand with the other and led him to where her friends were dancing. Gold silently cursed himself, not really knowing how to dance to the more upbeat song. He stood there watching her dance, occasionally meeting his gaze and smiling at him. 

When she backed herself against him, he took the opportunity to place a hand on her hip, turning her to face him. Without saying a word, he set both their glasses on a nearby table. Gold offered his empty hand and pulled her near. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her waist. Together, they danced at their own pace despite the craze surrounding them. When she took a step closer, he took a chance and leaned his forehead against hers. 

Now, more than ever, he was captured by her eyes. Everything faded away as her hips swayed under his hands. Her eyes bore into his, breaking away to steal a glance at his lips. Looking back into his eyes, she saw his silent question and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Richard tilted his head and bent down slightly towards her waiting lips.

"Belle!"

She jerked back when she heard he friend call her name. 

"We gotta go," her friend insisted, grabbing Belle's hand and dragging her away. 

"Sorry," Belle apologized as she disappeared. Gold was left alone on the dance floor, missing the warmth of her body. He allowed himself to linger for a few minutes before accepting that she wasn't going to come back.

For reasons he couldn't explain, Gold found himself back at the bar Friday night, a week since he had met "Belle". He ordered a whiskey and sat at the bar, waiting for hours. What he had sworn was a one-time thing became him weekly routine, but she never came. Weeks turned into months, and the months kept passing. After almost a year, he nearly forgot why he kept coming. This Friday was no different. Rich was on his third whiskey and the night crowd was rolling in. 

"Hey there, handsome."

Gold swallowed his drink hard, sputtering and coughing.

"I'm so sorry! Here, use this," a hand belonging to the voice handed him a handkerchief. 

"This...this is mine. How did you get this?"

"You gave it to me, remember?"

The fuzz in his brain started to clear and distant memories started to surface.

"Belle?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I had to leave so fast last time, but we were just passing through for a friend's wedding. Now we're passing through for her baby shower and... I thought I'd take a chance. Maybe see if you were still around."

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Gold stood and offered his hand. "Richard Gold."

"Belle French. Pleased to meet you," she smiled.

"Care to dance, Miss French?"

"I'd love to."


	15. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B are in love. They are building their life together and their future seems bright……until Person B abruptly and tragically dies. Person A, convinced that they can’t move on from losing their beloved works tirelessly to find/create a time machine that would aid in their quest to prevent Person B’s death.They go to the past multiple times. Each time, they aren’t able to save Person B. After some serious questioning, Person A decides to change a pivotal moment in Person’s B life: they prevent B from ever meeting A.When Person A returns to the present/altered timeline present, they see that their quest to save Person B has succeeded

"Alright, well if mine was so bad, you try it!"

"Okay, okay ummmm," Belle bit her bottom lip as she thought. "Got one: Do you return all your books late, because you've got 'fine' written all over you."

"Haha oh geez, of course your pick-up line would involve a library!" Richard laughed heartily despite the chilly air. He slid his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer as they walked, "You're lucky we're already married because there's no way I would've fallen for that."

"Yours weren't any better and I fell for you anyway!" Belle playfully smacked his chest, letting her hand linger on the spot. 

"Aye, that you did, Mrs. Gold."

They stopped under the streetlight and shared a kiss. It brought warmth to both of them despite the falling temperatures. He rested his forehead against hers and lost himself in her azure gaze.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Belle responded by delving her fingers into his shoulder-length hair and bringing his lips to hers once more.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Belle responded. Richard's eyes shifted to something behind her. She didn't have time to register what she saw in his eyes as he spun them, putting himself between his wife and whatever had caught his attention. Belle opened her mouth to speak, but her words were stolen by a loud bang.

"Belle..."

His voice was strained. He took only a half-step towards his wife before another shot rang out, bringing him to the ground. Belle lunged to catch him and cradled his head in her lap. 

"Stay with me, sweetheart, please," she begged him. Belle placed a light kiss on his lips before whispering, "I need you." 

Gold weakly reached up to cup her cheek and she placed her hand on his, keeping it in place. His thumb traced her cheekbone as she watched the light fade from his eyes.

"I love you, Belle...forev-"

And just like that, he was gone. Belle's cries filled the otherwise silent street as she cradled her husband's lifeless body.Belle's life became a blur as soon as the first police officers arrived. Her time was spent between funeral planning and crying herself to sleep at all hours of the day. By the day of the funeral, Belle was too numb to cry anymore. She heard his friends share stories of his life, but their words gave no comfort.

"Belle?"She turned to see Richard's oldest friend Jefferson at her side.

"Does it get better, Jeff?"

"With time. Believe me when I tell you, you will think of him every day and some days those thoughts will break you. You'll stay in bed all day, sleep with one of his shirts because you can't find relief in anything else. And that's okay. But one day, you'll smile again. Until that time, I'm here for you, Belle."

"I miss him so much," she admitted. Bereft of words, Jefferson wrapped his arms around Belle and simply held her.

"They found him, Belle," he spoke after a few minutes. "They found the man who killed your husband. Rich was responsible for getting him locked up for the last 10 years. He just got out and was revenge-crazy." 

*****

Two months later, Belle finally found the courage to enter Richard's study in their house. She sat herself in his leather chair and began the long journey of sorting through his files. Four hours and a couple glasses of wine later, Belle decided to turn in for the night. She stumbled a little upon standing and, attempting to steady herself, knocked over a stack of files. Belle would have been content to leave the mess until morning had her eye not caught the words *Authorized Personnel Only*. Richard had been a lawyer for longer than she had known him and never had those words been printed on a file before. 

She opened the file slowly, almost afraid of what she might find inside. Scanning the documents, words and phrases jumped off the page.

~Experimental. Spacetime displacement. Alternative possibilities of events. Jefferson Kingsleigh.~

Belle darted for her phone as fast as she could and called Jefferson. 

"Belle? It's three in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I got carried away going through Richard's office," she started. "Jeff, I need you to be honest with me."

"I promise, Belle."

"I found something with words like 'spacetime displacement'. What does that mean?"

"It's the closest scientific term for time travel. It was my latest project and Rich was helping me with all the patents and government loopholes and whatnot."

"Where is this project? Here in New York?"

"Heavens, no. It's at my Boston lab... Belle, what are you getting at?"

"Does it work?" she asked. Jefferson sighed audibly before answering.

"Yes it does."

In that moment, Belle made a decision. Reluctantly, Jefferson agreed to help her complete the task she had taken upon herself. The next morning, Belle set off to meet Jeff at his Boston lab. Her heart fluttered when she was finally in the same room as Jeff's time-travel project. It looked rather simple: a room full of computers and projections of equations. In the middle of the room was a circle that reminded Belle of a launch pad; in the circle sat a chair with some straps and wires. But Belle was drawn the the corner of the room where a desk sat, papers strewn about. Complex diagrams, equations and theories flooded her view but her eyes saw only one thing. On the wall above the desk, where it could not be covered by paperwork, hung a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Gold on their honeymoon. 

"How do you know it works?" she asked as she felt Jefferson's presence next to her.

"He used it. Those times when he spent weeks here helping me, he would use it to visit you and spend time with you even though you were far apart. He never used it to change the past, only to relive it. He hated being away from you, but it was necessary at times. He may have been a lawyer by profession, but he was a scientist at heart. This his idea, his theories and math. I just put it all together."

"But why? Why did he want this?"

"There was only one thing he wished he could change."

Jefferson didn't need to say any more than that for Belle to know what he was talking about. A year and a half into their marriage Belle had been in a car accident. She had been pregnant at the time and the accident resulted in the hardest decision of Richard's life: save his wife or their child.

"If he wanted to change it, why didn't he?"

"He was going to ask you in a couple months after some more experimentation, changing small things in the past - like getting a pet or something. He wanted to be sure before he got your hopes up."

"I wanna do it. I need to go back and change this. I can go back and make it so Rich never died!"

"Belle, please, you have no idea what kind of ripple effect that could have."

"If you don't want to help me, fine. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, but I am doing this. I'll figure it out on my own if I need to."

"Alright, Belle, you don't have to ask twice. I just want you to be sure."

Belle gave it some more thought, but her heart won out. With some reassurances from Belle, Jefferson hooked her up to the chair and walked her through the process. She braced herself as Jefferson gave the go-ahead, a slight hum already pulsing through her. 

"If the events turn out the same, the program will by default bring you back to this moment and nothing in the past will have changed. You may have changed a thing or two and ended up with the same result, but things will go back to this timeline. Okay?"

Belle nodded and closed her eyes. 

"Belle? Belle, sweetheart, are you alright?" Her eyes popped open at the sound of her husband's voice. She recognized their surroundings as the restaurant they had dinner at right before Richard was murdered. "You look a little pale."

"I'm...I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy."

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Alright, but can we take a cab? I don't feel like walking."

"Anything you want, love," he smiled at her. They walked out of the restaurant arm-in-arm and stood at the curb, waiting for a cab to pass by. She didn't hear the hurried footsteps approaching them until it was too late. The assailant grabbed a fistful of Richard's suit, pulled him away from Belle and shoved him into the street.

"You should've left well enough alone, mate," the man growled. Belle could only watch as the man raised his gun and fired. In an instant, she was at her husband's side, his life once again slipping away.

"No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to be this way! Stay with me, Rich, please!"

"You're so beautiful," he rasped. Belle held him closer as his breathing became ragged. It was only a minute before silence fell upon them, his heart no long beating and his lungs no longer breathing. 

Belle opened her eyes with a jolt, back in the lab with Jefferson. 

"Again," she demanded. The fierceness in her voice left no room for discussion as Jefferson reset the program and initiated it again. Once more, Belle was unable to change her husband's fate. For days, they tried different scenarios of that night, each as unsuccessful as the one before. After a week, both were near exhaustion. 

"Belle, you can't keep doing this - it's not healthy, mentally or physically."

"One last time, please. I know what I need to do now," Belle asked of him. Before she sat in the chair, she handed him a slip of paper, "This is the date I need to go to this time."

"What day was this?" Jefferson asked as she sat down.

"The day we met."

Belle was awoken to the sound of her morning alarm blaring. She continued her day as she had in reality. The six block walk to the library seemed a bit longer today but it was otherwise exactly as she remembered. Stopping at a food cart for a coffee, Belle watched as a five-year younger Richard climbed the steps to the library. The wind tossed his shoulder-length hair as he opened the door for a young lady entering at the same time.

That should be me, she thought. That was how they had met - he had held the door open for her, flashing that contagious smile at her. She had smiled sheepishly back, biting her lower lip as she often did when nervous. Belle remembered the flutter in her stomach that smile had given her. For the next few hours, she crept around the library, avoiding where she knew he would be, but she couldn't help being drawn to where their next encounter would've been. From a few aisles over, she watched as he asked Ruby to get him a law book from one of the higher shelves. Belle watched as Ruby expertly climbed the ladder, even in heels, and retrieved the book. When Belle had attempted to do so, she had fallen off the ladder and landed squarely in Richard's arms. Believing the whole incident had been his fault, he had asked her out to dinner. 

Deciding that her inaction had been sufficient, Belle retreated to the employee lounge and drafted her letter of resignation from the library. As she made her way out, she spotted Gold chatting with the young woman he had held the door for. She felt her heart clench as he caught her eye and smiled at her. Belle forced herself to remain passive about it and kept walking. Withing a week, she had the contents of her small apartment packed and ready to move. Belle found a nice little town on the seaboard and settled in. She took up the position of head librarian and soon found herself satisfied with her life. Occasionally, she went out on a date but nothing serious ever emerged. 

During her lunch breaks, Belle French read a book in the park and enjoyed observing the town's residents. Every day she woke up, wondering if she'd end up back in Jefferson's lab, but she never did. For five years she wondered. 

A soccer ball bumping her foot interrupted such wondering one lunch break. Belle looked up to see a young boy making his way over to her, chasing the ball. She picked up the ball and held it out to the boy, who immediately grew shy. 

"Jamie! Don't run off like that, you could get lost."

Richard Gold sauntered up to the boy and knelt next to him.

"Say 'thank you' to the nice lady for finding your ball, son."

"Thank you, lady," he whispered. Jamie quickly grabbed the ball and darted across the park to where his mother was waiting. Belle took a moment to look at Gold as he watched his son. His hair was short in this reality, but he was otherwise the man she remembered. It broke her heart that his son's name was Jamie - it was the name he had wanted to name their child had it been a boy. 

"I'm sorry about my boy. I hope he didn't disturb you."

"Oh, it's no problem, he didn't mean any harm."

He simply looked at her for a moment before starting to head back to his family. Belle paused as he half-turned to her, his eyes finding hers, a sad smile painted on his face.

"Goodbye, Belle."


	16. This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle spends some quality time with Neal and asks for his advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came to me as i was leaving work, so it's short and simple. full of feels

"Hey, Neal. Sorry it's been a while since I've visited. We've been busy, keeping Storybrooke safe, ya know. Plus, it's hard for Rumple. He, um, doesn't like being reminded that he lost you. That we lost you."

Absentmindedly, she tugged at the grass surrounding her and continued to talk to her step-son's grave.

"Henry has his first girlfriend, Violet. You'd like her. I'd tell you about Emma, but that would involve having to talk about Hook, and I'm just not up for that today. Today is about you, Neal. Your father promised he'd come to visit you today, but he wanted to come alone so I thought I'd come on my own... when it's your birthday or some other time he just wants to visit, we come together. But this day, he comes by himself. I hope you can understand that. Of course you understand that; you were always good like that. You brought out the best in Rumple...

"He's still a good man, he just loses his way sometimes. And I try to help him, Neal, I really do. But it's hard sometimes and, let's be honest, he can be very stubborn," Belle smiled to herself, but it faded quickly. "I wish you were still here, for Henry, for Emma, and especially for Rumple."

Belle lifted her face into the breeze and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew it was only a headstone, but she still hoped that he could hear her. Their time together as mother and son was short, but she had loved him as her own and he had come to love her. 

"I came here today for a reason, Neal, and not just because today is the day you...were taken from us. That's part of it, but not all of it. I'm not making much sense, am I?" she sighed and returned to plucking blades of grass. "I know today is about you. Sometimes I think that if you were still a boy, or if we had our own child, things would be easier for Rumple. But he never talks about wanting kids and it's not as if we've been trying or even avoiding it, but sometimes you just kind of forget that it's a possibility. I guess we forgot once because, well, I'm pregnant, Neal. I've waited a week to tell Rumple and I couldn't decide if today was the best day to tell him or the worst day. I don't want him to think I'm trying to replace you, because we never could. But what better way to make today less terrible than to find out you get a second chance at being a father?

"I just came to ask if it was alright by you, Neal. And also to tell you that you're going to be a big brother," Belle struggled with her words as she fought back tears, "and how much I miss you."

Before she could think twice about it, she gave the headstone a quick kiss and stood up, brushing the grass from her skirt. She turned to walk back into town and saw her husband standing a few feet away.

"Belle?"

"I'm sorry, Rumple, I just wanted some time with him too. You had said you wanted to come alone, so I thought I'd visit him too."

He took a step toward her and she could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Did you mean it, Belle?"

"About how much I miss him? Of course, he was my son too."

"No, not that. Did you mean it when you said I was going to get a second chance at being a father?"

Belle closed the distance between them and nodded, not meeting his gaze but instead toying with his tie.

"I didn't want to upset you by making you think I'd forgotten about Neal."

"Sweetheart," he managed the single word before pulling Belle into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Belle could hear his ragged breath as he cried, but also felt his smile as he kept kissing her. Finally, he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, "I love you, sweetheart. I love you, Neal," he spoke over her shoulder, "and I love you, little one."

Rumple's hand slid down to rest over Belle's stomach. He had spoken to their child, but his eyes had never left hers. Belle's hand snaked up behind her husband's neck and pulled him to her.

"So, you're happy about this?"

"Happy doesn't quite cover it. Ecstatic. Overjoyed. Belle, you've given me everything I could ask for, everything I didn't think I deserved. I'm glad you came here because we got to share this moments as a family."

Family. 

Gold resonated on that word mentally. He had been married to Milah and they had Bae, but there were few times the three of them were actually a family. Bae was the only family he had really ever had. Until Belle, at least. And now, they were starting their own family.

He buried his face in Belle's hair as his tears started anew. 

Today had been the day Neal died. Today was the day Neal sacrificed himself, just as Rumplestiltskin had. Today was the day Neal had told his papa to let go. For two years now, he still held on. Until today.

Today was the day Rumplestiltskin let go of the past and took a hold on his future. His future was here, in his arms, pressed to his chest and whispering love in his ear.


	17. Unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumbelle apartment neighbors au/ shower duets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally inspired by the idea of our dorks singing "Baby It's Cold Outside", sung by Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjYUzpdKMZs)

When Belle French had finally gotten her own apartment, this is not how she imagined her life would turn out. The small apartment had no grand view of the city skyline, just a front row seat to the apartments across the street. She didn't know any of her neighbors personally, just gossip she overheard in the laundry room, but she could go on about the tenants in 315 and the torrid affair that was taking place. Monday and Thursday nights were the nights her upstairs neighbors kept her up with their late night screaming and banging. More often than not, the elevator was broken and Belle was forced to trudge up the three flights of stairs to her apartment; it wasn't the climb she minded, but how difficult it was with an armful of books.

No, this was not the life Belle had imagined for herself, but she was happy. But Belle's absolute favorite thing about her independence was her neighbor Mr. Gold. They had never actually spoken to each other, but she'd pass him in the lobby or as one of them was leaving their apartment. The gossip surrounding his personal life was the most popular, but Belle found out more about him through the conversations she overheard him have. Most days, he'd have a phone conversation that turned into a screaming match about one thing or another - business, his ex-wife, or the landlord's inability to maintain his property. 

Over the few months Belle had lived in the complex, she learned a lot about her neighbor and a few things about herself - especially the fact that she loved his Scottish accent. Something about his brogue made her stomach flutter in a way she'd never felt before. She pushed these thoughts away until the day his voice was directed at her for the first time. 

It all happened quite by accident. Belle knew the apartments weren't the most soundproof, so she waited until Mr. Gold had left to hop into the shower and play some music. She sang along as loud as she dared, only stopping when she heard a man's voice -not coming from her iPod- started to sing along too. A smile crept onto her face as she recognized her neighbor's voice. An all too familiar flutter spread from her heart to her stomach; heavens, his voice sounded even better when he wasn't yelling. And so, this became their little thing. She still never really saw or spoke to him, but she never failed to notice the soft music coming from his apartment whenever she passed by.

Since when did he start playing music?

~~

Gold constantly astounded her with his knowledge of today's music, for Belle had figured him to be a Frank Sinatra kind of guy. He was mostly astounded with himself. There were few people he actually talked to in the building, each of them out of necessity, and he couldn't fathom what had drawn him to do something as ridiculous as sing along to her music. Sure, he'd heard her sing in the shower before, but there was something different that day. Maybe it was the song she'd been listening to, or the foul mood he needed to be remedied. He had cursed himself for forgetting his car keys, muttering and swearing all the way back to his apartment. Curiosity took over as he heard singing. Thinking it was coming from inside his own apartment, he had burst it and followed it to where it was loudest - the bathroom. His heart clenched as he recognized Belle's voice mixed with a man's; only a second passed before he nearly thunked his head against the wall in realization. It was only the artist singing and not a man showing with Belle.

When did I begin to care if she's in a relationship?

Keys were forgotten once more as he leaned against the shower wall and listened to her sing, recognizing the song as he listened.

"And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys  
That talk too much and wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could've walked away  
But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes"

Before he could give it a second thought, Gold drew in a breath and sang the next part loud enough for Belle to hear.

"I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time"

~~

There were no conversations about it, but their shower duets became a usual thing. Belle had always smiled at Gold if they passed in the corridors, but now she found him smiling back. She had no doubt that the songs he listened to when he was alone were the songs he didn't know during their showers. Her proof came when he confidently sang along to a song he had previously been silent during. When a song came on that brought silence from his side of the shower, Belle sometimes skipped the song to one he knew, or left it on so he could try to learn the words.

His laugh was distinct when she played the first Christmas song of the season, only three days after Thanksgiving. Of course, it was Jingle Bell Rock. Over the next week and half, Gold discovered that Belle really loved that song. After the first snowfall, the songs changed a bit, getting slower and less childish. Jingle Bells was replaced by I'll Be Home For Christmas and White Christmas became a regular.

It was All I Want for Christmas is You that made Gold nearly slip in the shower. From previous repetition of songs, he knew she picked all the songs she played. She was no longer singing with him, she was singing to him. No matter how cold he turned the water, his shower just kept getting hotter. Memories of that shower and stray thoughts chased him back to a cold shower twice during the night. 

After a week of awkward showers and dodging Belle in the halls, Mr. Gold knocked on her apartment door, bearing a plate of Christmas cookies. There was a faint music coming from behind the door.

"Merry Christmas," Gold mumbled and shyly extended the plate. 

"Why, thank you, Mr. Gold," she smiled at him. Neither offered any more words, so they just stood there silently, half in and half out of her apartment. Belle fidgeted with the plate as she tried to suppress a smile.

"What's so funny?"

Belle simply pointed up and Gold finally noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. Gold felt a deep blush creep over his face, giving Belle a reason to laugh some more. She couldn't believe that Mr. Gold -the man who's angry voice turned her on- now stood blushing at her door. Her laughter faded as she searched his face, but his eyes did not meet hers. Instead, they gazed at her lips for a minute before finally reaching her eyes. Before either had a moment for second thoughts, his lips brushed against hers. It was a feather-light kiss, hesitant yet hopeful. 

Belle took a step back and reached for his tie, pulling him inside the apartment. With shaky hands, Mr. Gold set the plate of cookies on the nearest surface and took a half step towards Belle as she met him halfway. Their kiss was slow and deliberate, tongues searching and exploring each other until necessity forced them apart.

"That's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" she whispered against his lips.

"Since the first time you smiled at me, love, the very first time. I didn't know you wanted it either until last week."

"You intrigued me from the very start, Mr. Gold," Belle admitted, bopping his nose, "but it was that first time we sang together, that's when I knew."

"Well, then, it seems we were meant to make music together, Miss French."

"That was a terrible joke."

"Yes, it was," he agreed and leaned in for another kiss, "but you can't say I'm wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Take Your Time" by Sam Hunt  
> "I'll be Home for Christmas" by Brett Eldredge


	18. Meus ventus fabula (translation: My Favorite Story [latin])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby Gold can’t sleep without hearing one of his father’s stories, and Belle (who is still pregnant) has to deal with the repercussions of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon divergent. It maintains the points thru the first few episodes, including Rumple giving Belle the recorded lullaby reference to the general angst that has been Rumbelle this season. Kind of a fix-it, with no sped up pregnancy

Belle forced herself to remain passive and rooted in reality as Rumplestiltskin sat at the edge of her bed, hands folded in his lap. He didn't even turn halfway to look at her, but kept his gaze towards the dark oak dresser in the corner. A couple months living on the Jolly Roger had taken its toll on Belle - no real heat on board, barely a kitchen, and the blasted vessel was always rocking just enough to make her seasick. With a little help from Snow, Belle had moved back into her apartment above the library. Yet, there was something just as unsettling as having this man - dare she call him her 'husband'? - sitting on her bed, per her own request.

For minutes now, the only sound was the clock ticking away. The voices in Rumplestiltskin's mind mocked him incessantly. ~We knew she could leave the Dark One at a loss for words but this? This is ridiculous! Say something or just leave, dammit. This won't change anything and you know it, we all know it.~

"Should I just go?"

"Hm? No, Rumplestiltskin, you're not going anywhere. This is your fault and you're going to help fix it."

"How is this my fault?"

"You made that tape for our son and now? He won't sleep or even settle down unless he hears it, and I need sleep."

"So why do you need me here? Is it so terrible to listen to something I made for our son?" He was failing to see his purpose in all this, but also looking for a good reason to leave. Things were just getting more awkward.

"You spoiled him. He wants to hear your voice but he's tired of hearing the same old thing over and over."

A deep sigh escaped Rumple's lungs. Perhaps there was hope for his relationship with his son after all. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just tell him a story or something. I'm ready to fall asleep right now, so the sooner he does, then we'll both be happy," she sighed as she settled herself beneath the covers. Belle closed her eyes, waiting for Rumplestiltskin to do something. After a few moments, the bed shifted under his movement, and Belle opened her eyes just wide enough to see her estranged husband kneeling at her bedside, his hand hovering over her stomach. Her baby bump had finally begun to show, but not once had Rumple had the opportunity to be this close to his son. Looking to Belle, he caught her nearly imperceptible nod before placing his hand on her. His touch was feather light, but he could still feel her tense under his hand. 

Belle let him linger silently for a minute, his fingers slowly caressing her curve. She felt herself relax a bit, finding his touch not quite unwelcome. He sensed the change in her demeanor and quickly snapped out of his reverie. Now was not the time to get attached. 

"What story would you like to hear, son? Perhaps 'Jack and the Beanstalk'? Or perhaps something without magic. A story about a great pirate -although some would say he's the worst... Captain Jack Sparrow."

Belle listened as he recounted the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, but fell asleep before he finished his story. Her soft breathing and relaxed body told Rumplestiltskin that she had indeed fallen asleep; he continued his story to the end, not wanting to disappoint his son. After finishing his story, he sat in silence for a minute, his hand still resting on Belle's stomach. Without saying goodbye, Rumple silently left her bedroom before poofing himself home. With shaky hands, Rumplestiltskin poured himself a measure of whiskey.

It was a week before Belle called him again, asking for another story for their son. Things weren't as awkward as the first time, but there were still moments that made him nervous. Once again, he looked for Belle's approval before laying his hand across her abdomen and starting his story. Rumplestiltskin soon found himself looking forward to his weekly routine. After a handful of weeks, Rumple noticed Belle staying awake during his stories although she wasn't listening to him. She sighed deeply several times, fluffed her pillow and readjusted herself on the bed while still staying within reach of Rumplestiltskin's hand. 

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"It's my back. It's been bothering me recently and nothing has helped," Belle explained. 

"Would... might I try to help?" He did not fail the notice the way she arched one of her eyebrows in response, her concerns were unspoken but still made known. "Without magic. I was thinking more of a back rub?"

Belle eyed him warily, but still sat up and turned, offering her back to him. The bed dipped with his weight as he took his usual spot on the edge of the mattress. His hands moved up and down her back, working out the knots in her muscles. Belle bit her lip to keep her sighs of relief from piercing their silence. She felt his hands slow and eventually drop away.

"Better?"

Belle nodded and half-turned to Rumplestiltskin, placing a hand on his knee.

"Thank you," she told him. The tension of their relationship was still strong, so Belle removed her hand and allowed him to stand. He left without saying a word or turning to even look at her one more time. Pulling her bedroom door shut behind himself, he left it open just a crack. Belle felt a tingle of emotion inside, something she couldn't quite place a finger on, but she was touched that he remembered to leave it open just a bit. It was the one thing that had stayed with Belle after being locked in the asylum, even after the years of freedom she'd enjoyed after teh curse broke. It had been a long time since she'd shared a room with Rumplestiltskin -well, except for that one night- and until now, Belle wasn't even sure he had remembered. 

Sleep came easily once Belle had settled under the covers. For two days she was able to bear the back pain once again, but resigned herself to asking Rumplestiltskin to come over. There was no hiding the surprise in his voice even though he readily agreed. It was Belle's turn to be surprised when he showed up at her door with dark circles under his eyes. She didn't have to ask to know he hadn't slept since the last time he had been over. Belle couldn't help but wonder if it was a result of the back rub she'd allowed. Rumple continued the night without saying anything about himself. He gave her another back rub, but his eyes light up only when he laid his hand across Belle's growing bump. His brogue thickened as he told his story and eventually fell asleep. He was still kneeling at her bedside, hand on her stomach and his chin resting on the mattress. When his evened out to a soft snore, Belle reached over and lightly carded her fingers through his short hair.

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin. How did we get here?" she pondered aloud as she fell asleep. When she awoke, he was gone. By the end of the day, Belle needed another massage and once again, Rumple agreed without question. Once he had finished, Belle stopped him before he could kneel at her bedside.

"You're not sleeping. Why?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "At least stay here in the bed. I won't have you kneeling anymore."

Belle sat herself up against the headboard and patted the pillow next to her. Rumple kicked off his shoes before crawling up by her and propping himself up on an elbow before starting his story. Rumplestiltskin soon fell asleep, not bothering to finish his story. Belle shifted so her face was even with his, her hand again going to his short hair. 

"You're a good father, Rumplestiltskin," Belle whispered to him. And so they slept through the night, sharing a bed for the first time in a while. While the act alone was not intimate, the repercussions of it were. The past few months had been filled with more regret and anger than their entire marriage, but there had also been more honesty than before. She had been worried that he would ruin their son's life, but even before he was born, their son was proving that he wanted his father around. 

As the months passed, Rumplestiltskin spent more nights in Belle's bed, telling stories to their son, than he did in his own house. He was always bringing her something, whether it be a food she was craving, a storybook she wanted him to read, or yet another pillow. But he always did so with a smile on his face, simply happy to be a part of their lives. The walls separating the couple were slowly crumbling; Belle usually fell asleep and woke up with Rumplestiltskin's arms around her. She didn't mind spending lazy mornings in bed as he drew patterns across her arms and back. It was not lost on her that their meetings were no longer just about their son. They craved each others' company; home was in each others' arms. 

"Rumple?"

"Hmm?" Morning had come and Belle could no longer ignore the conversation they needed to have. Rumplestiltskin had scooted down and was drawing on her now large baby bump and her hand was playing with his hair, as usual. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you," was all she could muster. Rumple lifted his head enough to press a kiss to her palm, the most intimate gesture they'd shared so far. He made no demands ever, only ever asking for permission. His simple gesture warmed her heart. He might not have realized it or intended it, but she believed that he had been courting her the past months. He went back to drawing his fingers over her stomach. She allowed her hand to trail down his neck and her fingers to dance across his bare shoulders. Closing her eyes, she visualized the patterns being drawn on her. 

~I love you forever Belle~

"I love you too," she said, barely above a whisper. Belle didn't think he had heard her, until his fingers stopped moving and once again he looked to her. "I'm sorry, Rumple," Belle stated as her eyes filled with tears. He immediately shuffled up to her and wiped away her tears.

"What for?"

"Everything! For the last year, we've been treating each other like villians. I threatened to keep you from our son. I told you that you'd lose me but it wouldn't have been anyone's fault but my own!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, sweetheart," he whispered. "Everything in a marriage takes two, even failure. How could you expect me to be a good father when I wasn't even a good husband? I know my faults, Belle."

"I have no right to ask, but" she sniffled, "do you think we could try again?"

It was Rumple's turn to cry as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. Belle leaned into his touch, bringing her own hand to the back of his neck and drawing him to herself. They met halfway, his lips feather light against hers. A beat passed in silence before his lips were on hers again, passionate and hungry. 

"I'll take that a 'yes'?" Belle asked once she pulled away for air. 

"Definitely a 'yes', sweetheart," he placed quick kiss on her lips before placing his hand on her stomach. "What about you, little man? Give me another chance?"

He was rewarded with the feel of his son kicking from inside his mother. Belle beamed at Rumplestiltskin, fresh tears streaming down her face. 

"Tomorrow night, son, I'll tell you my favorite story of all. The story of a sorcerer and the brave princess he loved very, very much."


	19. Happy Middles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow-up to the previous chapter

"Again! Again!"

"Again? But you just heard that story last night," Rumplestiltskin was baffled. His four year old son was sitting upright in his small bed, demanding a repeat performance of the bedtime story he had heard the night before. 

"Again, daddy!" Gideon pleaded. 

"Once upon a time, in the snowy mountains of the Enchanted Forest, lived a cranky old sorcerer, all alone for hundreds of years," he relented and began the story once more. Gideon clapped and finally settled under the covers. "Meanwhile, far far away, a kingdom was under attack by ogres. It was only the princess' bravery that saved her kingdom, for she dared to call upon the sorcerer for his help. When he arrived, he agreed to help, but for a price - the princess. She agreed and-"

"And you fell in love!!" the boy interrupted. Rumple sighed with a smile.

"Aye, that I did. It seems you know the story well enough that I don't even need to tell it to you anymore, do I? You're all grown up now."

"I'm not grown up, daddy, I'm only four!"

Rumplestiltskin smiled down at his boy and ruffled his hair.

"Tell me a different story, daddy. Please?"

"Tomorrow night, my boy," he promised. Rumple kissed Gideon's forehead before leaving. Leaning against the closed door, he sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. For four years now, Belle and Rumplestiltskin had began living under the same roof again. After spending the majority of his nights in her apartment, Rumple had convinced Belle to move back into his house; it was one of the steps they had taken to try to work out their relationship. Belle had her own bedroom in his house, and Rumple was only ever in her room by her request. Since she had moved in, they had spent fewer nights sharing a bed. Rumple would tell his bedtime story, wait for Belle to fall asleep, and then retreat to his own room down the hall. 

Once Gideon had been born, their routine changed. Belle stayed home to take care of their son, but Rumplestiltskin always took over when he got home from the shop. There hadn't been much opportunity for the couple to work on their relationship; things weren't exactly moving forward but at least they weren't getting worse. It wasn't until after their son's first birthday that Belle was ready to leave him with a babysitter so Rumple could take her out to dinner. It had been odd, going on a date with someone you lived with and were married to. They quickly learned that they had changed as individuals during their time apart. Their fingers had brushed a few times as they walked home, but they hadn't held each others' hand. For all the intimacy they had shared in the months before Gideon was born -back rubs, sharing a bed, saying 'I love you'- holding hands seemed like something they hadn't earned yet. 

When Gideon was old enough to attend daycare, Belle went back to work. She loved her son more than anything, but she was definitely happy being surrounded by books again. It reminded Rumplestiltskin of how happy they had once been together; he put extra effort into bettering himself and it paid off. They continued to date for the following year, and while they still lived together, most of their dates ended with a goodnight kiss outside her bedroom door. It was only in the last couple months that she had invited him into her room afterward. 

"Look where we are now," Rumplestiltskin muttered to himself. He had hoped his trip down memory lane would steel his nerves, but he had no such luck. Belle was waiting for him downstairs, as they had agreed that another serious conversation was in order. Gold crossed the hall into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.

~You can't back out of this. Do the brave thing. Do it for Belle, do it for your son.~

He looked himself in the mirror, squared his jaw and summoned his courage. Gold patted his pockets, searching for the last thing he needed, but his search left him empty handed.

"Bullocks," he growled. He racked his brain and was relieved when he remembered that he had left it in his coat pocket. Gold swore and hung his head when he realized that Belle was downstairs where his coat was. His wandering gaze was stopped by the most curious of things- the trash can.

~~

Belle paced the kitchen as she waited for Rumplestiltskin to come down from their son's bedroom. Almost five years later and Gideon still didn't like to sleep without a story from his father first. A smile crossed her face as she remembered those nights back in her apartment. Between raising their son and saving the town at least once a week, they were doing a decent job of bettering themselves. Belle's brow creased as she noticed Rumple's coat thrown across the table.

"Well, there's always room for improvement." 

Belle patted the pockets, looking for the car keys. She was rewarded by their jingle and stuck her hand into the respective pocket to retrieve it. Her fingers brushed the cold metal, then something else, something velvety and smooth. A small box rested in her hand as she withdrew from the jacket. Dropping the coat back onto the table, Belle cracked open the box and gasped.

"Belle?" She whirled to face him, a bit surprised by his silent appearance. His eyes darted from her teary eyes and paled face to the box in her hand. He raised his hands in a silent, questioning gesture, but it was Belle's turn to notice the contents of his hand. The pink cardboard box may have been crumpled, but there was no hiding what it was. "Is this... are you..."

"Yes," came her confirmation. It wasn't more than a whisper, but it was enough to plaster a smile on both of their faces. "I'm pregnant, Rumple."

In an instant, he had her in his arms and was pressing kisses all over her face.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose, but she couldn't hide the trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am surprised. Maybe not how you were planning, but it looks like both of our surprises didn't go according to plan," he gestured to the ring she still held. "Our story started a long time ago, Belle. And there was a time when it seemed like it was over, but just that chapter was. I don't want an ending - endings are sad. I want a happy middle with you and our children. We were married before, but with how things went between us since then...I wasn't a good husband, Belle. I wasn't much of a husband at all towards the end there. Our teacup may have been broken, but we've tried to piece it back together like a puzzle. And the pieces we're missing, we'll just have to fill in with gold. Will you marry me, sweetheart?"

Belle pressed her forehead to his and nodded. 

"Happily ever after doesn't have to be an ending, Rumple, but I will gladly be yours."


	20. Love is Layered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Rumbelle Christmas one-shot

"Belle? Belle, wake up, sweetheart."

Rumple sat back on his heels and watched his True Love grumble in her sleep. Although he was not particularly fond of the Christmas season, Belle was absolutely enamored with it and that was enough to get him in a somewhat festive mood. He had fully expected her to awake before him, sipping coffee on the couch and waiting for him to wake up. But, she was still asleep and Rumple couldn't help but smile at how adorably mussed her hair was. Sitting in the middle of the mattress, he leaned closer once more and starting whispering.

"Belle? It's Christmas morning and there's a slew of presents downstairs waiting for you."

Her only response was another grumble. She turned over onto her back and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Belle, the company is here," he tried in normal volume. Belle sat straight up and tossed away the pillow.

"Sugar, honey, ice tea! They can't be here yet - it's way too early! Why are you still in your pajamas? Help me!"

He didn't try to hide his smile as Belle worried. When she realized what he was up to, she picked up his pillow and feebly tried to hit him with it. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you weren't waking up," he laughed, "and I wanted you to be awake for this."

"For what?"

Gold crawled across the bed on all fours until he was face to face with his girlfriend. She caught the drift of his idea and laced her fingers across the back of his neck, closing the distance between them. He nipped her bottom lip a couple times before slanting his mouth over hers and gently devouring her. When they parted for air, Belle realized that she was laying down once more, with Rumplestiltskin hovering over her. 

"Merry Christmas, my love," he all but purred. The full realization that it was Christmas morning hit Belle like lightning. She was quick to wriggle out from under him and darted down the stairs. From his spot on the bed, he could still hear her squeals as she took in the sight downstairs. Rumple made his way down and found Belle standing on the front porch, the door wide open behind her. Donning her fluffy slippers, she stepped out into the falling snow, a child-like glee on her face. Storybrooke's weather hadn't cooperated with the festive season, leaving the town believing it wouldn't be a white Christmas. But, during the wee hours of the night, while Rumplestiltskin was still wrapping presents, the snow had finally arrived. He watched as she spun slowly, catching snowflakes on her tongue and in her hair. When she noticed him watching, she retreated back indoors. 

They spent a slow morning together, preparing for the dinner guests they were expecting. It wasn't a big gathering - Neal, Emma, Henry, and Moe - but it was all the family they really needed. Rumplestiltskin took great pleasure in spoiling his grandson at Christmastime, much to the chagrin of his parents. They complaints held no merit because they knew how much having a family meant to Gold. 

Once the house was empty, Belle stood in the middle of the kitchen, surveying the mess she was left with. She felt Gold press himself against her back, wrap his arms around her, and rest his chin atop her head.

"Let me clean it for you?"

"Alright. Only 'cause it's Christmas, though."

"You'll thank me later," he promised, and with a snap of his fingers, the kitchen was clean. "C'mon, love, you've got one more present to open."

In the middle of the living room was a large box that most certainly wasn't there five minutes ago. Belle arched an inquiring eyebrow at Rumplestiltskin, but proceeded towards the present anyway. He took a seat on the couch across from her, his fingers twitching nervously. Belle unwrapped the microwave-sized box only to find another wrapped box inside. Eagerly, she unwrapped the smaller box, only to find another wrapped box inside. After a few more layers, the box had become the size of Pandora's box.

"Rumple, is there actually anything in here?"

"Just one more, sweetheart, I promise."

The last box held a small, velvet jewelry case. Belle's heart fluttered as she opened it, daring to hope what it might be. She was not disappointed to find a ring inside; it was simple enough for her taste, a gold band and a diamond. Rumple slid from his spot and knelt on the floor with her. Taking the ring in one of his hands, he brushed away her tears before holding her hand.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I always have, but I've always been afraid that you'd see me as I see myself and no longer love me. But you've seen me at my worst and you still do, heavens knows why. I've been putting this off, waiting for fate to tell me I don't deserve to be happy, but I can't wait any longer. Belle French, Princess of Avonlea, will you marry me?"

Belle wiped away her tears with the heel of her palm before extending her hand, allowing Rumplestiltskin to place the ring on her finger. He took the opportunity to kiss her knuckles, then her wrist. He kissed his way up her arm until he was face to face with her. His chocolate eyes met her sapphire ones, simply drinking in the love on her face. Belle framed his face with her hands and drew him closer.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin, every part of you," she assured him before placing her lips on his and kissing him deeply. She gave no complaint as he magically poofed them upstairs and into their bed for a not-so-silent night.


	21. The Sweetest Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle celebrates her first mothers day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely canon divergent. 
> 
> i wrote this a long while ago and finally decided to publish it here too. I chose 'Emily' for very personal reasons, it has nothing to do with the fact that 'Emilie' plays Belle.

Belle awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window and the sun shining in. She stretched her arm behind her, feeling where her husband was supposed to be. She rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. That's when it hit her: the smell of bacon and the sound of Rumple talking in the kitchen. She crept down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. 

Rumple stood at the stove making scrambled eggs, their seven month old daughter on his hip. As he worked, he talked to his daughter, "What else do you think mommy would like? Eggs, bacon, strawberries... A breakfast fit for a queen. That's what mommy is, Emily Rose. My Queen." He put his work down for a moment so he could hold Emily with two hands. He turned her towards him and looked into her eyes, which were exactly like her mother's. "And that make you my princess," he whispered to her. He put her in her highchair, placing a kiss on her forehead. He turned back to the stove and saw Belle, watching him with a smile on her face and a single tear in her eye. "You are supposed to be in bed still, Mrs. Gold."

"Am I now, Mr. Gold?" she teased. "I woke up and there was no "Wall of Rumple" to keep me from rolling off the bed." He emptied the pan of eggs onto a plate and turned to look at his wife. 

"I'll make up for that later," he said with a wink. "But right now, I must ask you to return to your room. Emily and I will be up momentarily."

"Fine," she said with a half-pout and those puppy eyes that made Rumple's heart melt. 

"Best not to keep her waiting," he advised his daughter. Rumple assembled a tray to bring up to his wife: breakfast, a rose, and a new book. Expertly, he balanced the tray on one arm and carrying Emily in the other. As he entered their room, he was greeted by the sight of Belle sitting against the headboard, knees pulled up to her chin, gazing out the window. He had never seen her more perfect.

"Breakfast is served," he announced, breaking her reverie, as he set the tray on her lap. Rumple carried Emily to the other side of the bed and sat next to Belle, their daughter in his lap. Immediately Belle reached for the book. She didn't even try to hide her squeal of excitement as she read the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice!!!! I love this story! Thank you, Rumple!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. He waited as she opened the front cover. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped quietly.Inside the front cover was her daughter's tiny handprint and Runplestiltskin's handwriting. 

Happy first Mother's Day to the best wife and mother in all the realms. All our love, Rumplestiltskin and Emily Rose.


	22. First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storybrooke decides to have their own Thanksgiving of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this one a while ago too. it's also an individual work on here but since it is a one-shot i decided to add it here as well.

It was Thanksgiving in Storybrooke and nearly everyone had gathered at Granny's for a potluck dinner. Even Rumplestiltskin had shown up (though no one doubted Belle had practically dragged him there). After everyone had their fill of food, Charming stood, gathering everyone's attention. 

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I once told Snow that we should be grateful Storybrooke didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I have come to believe that it's something we more or less need. A time to really be thankful that we're still here, despite everything this town and our people have been through. So I'd like to begin by saying this: Snow White, I thank you for being the most wonderful mother I've ever seen. Your resilience and determination as a person inspire me daily. I am so thankful to have you as my wife," he finished, leaning in to kiss his wife. A small round of applause filled the diner in response to the prince's speech. Everyone took a turn -Regina, Robin, Grumpy - everyone. 

Emma gave an emotional but short speech to Killian about how he made her believe in love again and be willing to accept it.   
Killian, never one for public emotion simply, but sincerely told Emma, "Thank you for being my happy ending"

Everyone turned to Rumple and Belle, the last two. Rumple cocked an eyebrow at Belle.

"I'm not going first, dearie," he chuckled. Belle playfully gave him a look he was all too used to, What did I expect? She stood and faced her husband. 

"Rumplestiltskin, I would like to thank you for bringing me back. Not just giving me my memories back time after time, or welcoming me back after I left you, but for never loving me less for it. Thank you for your love, sweetheart." Belle was nearly crying as she gave Rumple a kiss. Everyone was ready to cry by now, after all these speeches. Now it was Rumplestiltskin's turn. They all knew he loved Belle more than anything, but they rarely saw him express it so publicly. Rumple gathered his thoughts and stood.

"I suppose it is only appropriate for me to start by thanking Regina." The silence was deafening, but Rumple didn't hesitate. "I must thank you for not killing my Belle all those years ago when you had the chance. Miss Swan, I thank you for turning me into a hero, even if it took you being a Dark One to do it. To the people of Storybrooke, I thank you for always giving me another chance." He paused, scanning the faces around him, his eyes finally settling on his wife. "My darling Belle, thank you for the light you have brought into my life. For always finding it in your heart to forgive me. Thank you for being my True Love."

He leaned and placed a most delicate kiss on her forehead. With tears in her eyes, Belle stood, took Rumple's face in her hands, and brought their lips together. The diner erupted in applause and tears.

Everyone chipped in to get the diner cleaned and closed up, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Belle hooked her arm through Rumple's as they began their walk home, her head on his shoulder. Occasionally Belle would lift her head and gaze at the man next to her, his jaw, his hair, his eyes... her true love. Rumple noticed.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" 

"How much I love you," she said in a sweet, quiet voice, a smile tugging at her lips. He stopped under a streetlamp, put his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against hers. Belle put her arms around his neck, losing herself in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Belle," he whispered. A soft, quiet kiss passed between them. Belle opened her eyes as something cold brushed her cheek. 

"Rumple, look," she giggled. They peered into the night sky to see giant, fluffy snowflakes floating down around them. This time, it was Rumple's turn to stare at the beauty in front of him: her smile, her hair specked with snow, her blue eyes sparkling like the stars. He brought his hand to her cheek, turning her face towards him once more, pulling her in, and kissing her deeply. The rest of their world melted away, despite the cold around them.


	23. Birthday Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's father never remembered to celebrate her birthday, so Rumplestiltskin takes it upon himself to make sure this birthday is the best one she's ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look another really old piece of writing! apparently, when I first started writing, I favored really short one-shots. Like *really* short. Ooops

Bell's father had never remembered the exact date of his daughter's birthday, so when Rumplestiltskin wanted to celebrate her birthday, he had to pick a day. They had their wedding anniversary, and the anniversary of when Belle came to live in the Dark Castle, but they had never celebrated her birthday. 

Finally Mr. Gold decided on a day: the day the first curse broke and Belle came back into his life after 28 years. He didn't want her birthday to be a town town-wide celebration, but he wanted to make it special. Magical even, but, to please Belle, without actual magic.

"Good afternoon, Granny." 

The old lady looked up to the man sitting at her counter. Something about him seemed off to her. He's in a good mood.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" 

"I need your help. Tomorrow is Belle's birthday and I would like an empty diner and the best dinner you can make," he explained. "And, before you ask, in return, next month's rent is on the house." 

Granny smiled and extended her hand, "Deal." 

Mr. Gold smiled. This would be the best birthday Belle ever had. 

 

The next day

Belle closed the library at 6, like she did every day. Today had been a rough day: a couple of kids had drawn in the books they had taken home, someone else spilled coffee on their book, and three people were late to return books. How she wished that other people loved their books like she did. She drove home in silence, just wanting to relax. 

"Rumple?" she called out as she entered their house, dropping her purse and kicking off her shoes before the door had even closed behind her. No response. It was dead quiet. Belle poked her head in his study, the basement and the kitchen. He wasn't downstairs. She went upstairs to their bedroom. He wasn't there now, but he certainly had been earlier. Laid out on the bed was a slim yellow dress, a new necklace, and a note. My darling Belle, put this on and be at Granny's by 7:30. Yours, R. 

Belle arrived a couple minutes early and ventured inside the diner. A small gasp escaped her as she looked around. All but one table had been pushed out of sight, only a few lights were on, classical music was playing, and the diner smelled of Belle's favorite dinner. Rumple appeared from the back of the restaurant, dressed in his usual suit, but with a royal blue shirt, his hands behind his back.

"You are most beautiful tonight, Mrs. Gold," he complimented. She blushed as she approached him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Gold." Rumple slipped out of her arms and presented her with a rose.

"Happy birthday, Belle." She gave him a confused look and he proceeded to explain why today was the day he picked to be her birthday. Rumplestiltskin went to the jukebox in the corner and selected a song. A slower version of "Maybe I'm Amazed" began to play as Rumple took Belle in his arms and began to dance. 

"Don't you want to eat first, Rumple? It'll get cold," Belle insisted. Rumple's response was only to pull her closer.

"All I want is you, Belle," he whispered to her. It may have been simple and quiet, but Belle couldn't have asked for a better birthday.


	24. Our Tomorrow Starts Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years in the future, it's Belle's birthday and Rumple has finally found the perfect present for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short - less than 600 words. just a little something that's been brewing. enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin sat alone in the kitchen, staring at the bubbles in his champagne. Only a few feet away, a party continued, unaware of his absence. He turned the stem of his glass between his fingers before taking another sip. There was a declaration that it was time to open presents, followed by a cheer. 

"Dad?" 

Rumple's head popped up at the sound of his son's voice in the doorway. The Dark One had been successful in reversing the twenty-eight years they had missed of his life, starting over as a newborn. That had been twenty-five years ago. Gideon was a fine young man who was nothing like how the Black Fairy had raised him.

"C'mon, time for mom to open her presents," he insisted. "It's not every day Mom turns fifty-five....or did you not get her something?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. Of course he had not forgotten his wife's birthday. He followed his son out to where the party was, immediately surrounded by the Charmings, Emma and Henry, the Hood family and a slew of Belle's other friends. He watched her from a distance for a while. Although her hair was graying, her blue eyes still sparkled brightly. His heart still fluttered every time she laughed. Time wore on as Belle opened each present she was given. Everyone in the house simply melted at the family photo Gideon and Cass gave her. 

Cass was five years younger than Gideon and very much a duplicate of her mother. Most days, Cass and Belle could be found running the library together or reading in the park. Although both kids had magic, Cass decided against using hers. Their little family was complete and Rumple still had to convince himself it wasn't a dream. 

Finally, hours later, the house was empty. The last guests had left and Rumplestiltskin was finally alone with his wife. He found her seated on the sofa, staring at their family picture, a single tear making its way down her cheek. He took the spot next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"How did we get so lucky, Rumple?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," he answered honestly. "I want to give you something."

"Oh, Rumple, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I didn't technically 'get' you something, I just..." he quickly ended his ramblings. "I love you, Belle. I couldn't imagine living a day without you, and I don't want to. Let me give you this, Belle. Let me give you the rest of my life."

Still slightly confused, Belle let her husband turn her face up to his and kiss her. She forgot his words as that familiar warmth spread over her. A tingle of magic swirled in the air and Belle opened her eyes in time to see a colorful burst emanate from their kiss. She quickly broke off the kiss and cupped his face in her hands.

"What did you just do?"

Silently, he reached into his suit pocket and withdrew the dagger, passing it hilt first to his wife. She warily took hold of it and turned in over in her hands, looking for the inscription.

"Rumple?"

"Saying that I want to spend my life with you means nothing when you're immortal. I don't want to wait to really start living, and now I can. We can. I meant it, Belle. My life is yours - no more magic, no more Dark One. Just love."


	25. When Life Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is a single mother, trying to make ends meet for her little family. Mr. Gold, her landlord, has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very loosely based on a spoiler pic from ouat filming this past week, featuring a little green house.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, sweetie. It's okay, mommy's here," Belle tried to soothe her crying daughter, but to no avail. Lily, her one year old, was in a mood and nothing would help her stop crying. Wilby, her dog, also decided to chime in and had been barking for the last fifteen minutes. The sharp cry of the doorbell only served to intensify the situation. Wailing child in her arms, Belle stepped around the dog and answered the door. 

"Good afternoon, Miss French."

"Mr. Gold!" she gasped. 

"I apologize for the intrusion, but it is rent day," he explained, trying to make himself heard over the infant. Miss French had always been one of his favorite tenants, she always dropped off her rent at his shop three days ahead of time. He still remembered when she had moved into the small green house on the outskirts of town, small enough for her little family. She never mentioned any relationship or who her baby's father was, so he never asked. When she had missed dropping off her rent this month, he included her on his rounds.

"Yes! Yes, oh my goodness, I completely forgot! Please, come in," she swung the door open and stepped aside, shooing Wilby back as he considered dashing out the front door.

"Here, let me," Gold offered, holding out his arms for Lily. Belle hesitated a moment before allowing her landlord to hold the girl. Belle then left the room to get the rent for Mr. Gold. When she returned a few minutes later, her face was tear-stained. Mr. Gold, however, was not in the foyer where she'd left him. Silence filled the house, and Belle followed a hushed voice to the living room where she found landlord, daughter, and dog all seated on the couch. Gold held Lily in his lap and was telling her all about how she could play with Wilby when she got older. Wilby sat attentively, as if learning his responsibilities as a pet to a young child. A sniffle from Belle drew Gold's attention, and he stood sheepishly.

"How'd you get her to stop crying?"

"Hmm? Oh, we just started petting your dog. It seems your daughter likes dogs and your dog likes attention," he explained, pulling his tie from the infant's grasp before she could put it in her mouth. "Have you been crying, Miss French?"

"Yes," she admitted, wiping the heel of her hand across her eyes. "Look, Mr. Gold, I don't have all the rent. I didn't drop it by your shop three days ago because I've been trying to get the rest of it, but I couldn't."

"I see," Gold commented. Belle searched his face for some indication as to what he was thinking, but he had returned to stone-faced landlord once more.

"Please, don't kick us out! I have no where to go, Mr. Gold."

"I can give you another week, Miss French, but I don't want to find out that you've been telling this to other tenants. I'd have a mob on my hands."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gold!" Belle smiled broadly and held out her arms to take Lily back from Gold. "And I promise, today will be a secret."

"Good to hear it," Gold gave a lopsided grin. Belle scooped Lily out of his arms, but the infant had a strong grasp on his tie once more. He smiled fondly at the child and pulled his tie loose from his neck. "If you like it that much, keep it."

Immediately, Lily shoved her new toy into her mouth and gazed at Mr. Gold, her deep blue eyes sparkling.

"Good afternoon, Miss French."

"Goodbye, Mr. Gold," Belle replied as he stepped out the door. 

***

Four days later, Mr. Gold found himself inside Granny's for his lunch hour. He immediately spotted Belle and Lily across the diner, facing away from him. In one hand, Lily held a French fry and in the other she held Gold'd tie.

"Hello again," he greeted them as he approached their booth. Belle, although surprised, smiled up at him. 

"Hi, Mr. Gold," Belle answered and pointed to the empty side of the booth. "Would you care to join us?"

"I'd be delighted."

He slid into the seat and hesitantly accepted the mushy fry Lily handed him from her high chair. Belle couldn't help but giggle as she handed her daughter a new fry off the plate. Gold noticed that Belle wasn't eating anything. Only a small plate of fries sat on the table, just within reach for Lily.

"Would you care for anything, Miss French?" he asked when Granny came to take his order. She shook her head and politely declined. "Just a burger and tea for me then. Extra pickles."

They sat in awkward silence until Granny brought his lunch. Although they engaged in small talk about work, Gold became painfully aware of his poor socializing skills. Here he was, the landlord of half the town, feared by his tenants, and yet he struggled to hold a conversation with Belle French. Gold would admit to no one that he'd harbored a small crush on Miss French since he met her. She was as beautiful as she was smart - a rare combination in Storybrooke, it seemed.

He smiled to himself as Belle stole a fry off his plate, then another. There was something in her eyes that caught his attention; the way she smiled as her daughter ate. She was happy that Lily was healthy and happy, especially when eating French fries. But there was a hunger in her eyes as she watched those around her eat. When Gold took a bite of his burger, he noticed Belle trying not to gaze at the juicy meat. He silently extended the burger towards her, offering a bite. Her warm hand came to rest over his as she guided his hand towards her mouth. 

The small sound of satisfaction she made was enough to break Gold's heart. They split the remainder of his lunch in companionable silence and went their separate ways. 

***

At precisely nine o'clock, one week after rent day had passed, Gold knocked on Belle French's front door. A few short barks from Wilby answered him, followed shortly by footsteps. The door swung open, revealing a more casual Belle than Gold was used to. He was unused to seeing her in blue jeans and a simple v-neck shirt, but her messy bun had always been a favorite style of his. She had forgone shoes for the morning, and Gold was struck with the realization of how small she was. He watched as lines of worry appeared on her face as she remembered what today was.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold," Belle started, "I have some of the money, but not all of it."

"I didn't expect you to, Miss French," he answered coldly. From his inner coat pocket, he withdrew a sealed envelope and handed it to his tenant. Belle stared at his extended hand for a minute before snatching the envelope.

"Bastard!" she cried at him. "You are the most selfish ass I've met! Kicking someone out because they were short on rent once! ONCE! I thought I saw something in you, when you gave me another week, something good. But I guess I was wrong. You just enjoy watching us peasants suffer and fail. Get the hell of my porch, Mr. Gold!"

Belle slammed the door in his face, leaving him quite flustered. He stayed rooted in his spot, half in shock, and half waiting for her to open the door again. For five minutes he stood before she did open the door. He noticed the papers in her hand and opened his mouth to explain, but he didn't get a chance to before Belle had flung her arms around his neck and was hugging him. Tentatively, he rubbed one hand up and down her back, calming her. When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"Please, come in," Belle opened the door wider and stepped aside. Once inside, Gold noticed Lily seated by a baby gate, keeping her from trying to come over by the adults. She smiled and waved his tie in the air before verbalizing some sort of greeting. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mr. Gold."

"It's quite alright, Miss French. I know my reputation around here," Gold chuckled. "Belle, why didn't you tell me you were struggling to make rent?"

"I came here for a new start," she sighed. "After my father died, I made some bad choices. I slept around, trying to forget my grief; didn't take long before I was pregnant. Lily helped me get my life right. I sold dad's business and got my own job for a while. I put away as much as I could so that when she was born, I could live without having to get a job right away. But, even the most careful financial planning can't help in certain emergencies. When Lily was only a couple months old, our apartment building caught fire, and we lost nearly everything. With whatever money I had left over, I moved out here. I've stretched and stretched my savings as far as I could, but there's nothing left and I still don't have a job. And I can't hire a babysitter because I don't have anyway to pay them."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to say 'no' to me," Belle admitted, tears flowing freely. "I didn't want to have nowhere to go."

"We could have negotiated something, I'm sure. Listen, the Storybrooke library is in need of a new head librarian, and I seem to remember you saying that's what you always wanted to do."

"But what about Lily?"

"There is a day care for those who work for the city; it's free and Mary Margaret is great with kids." There was no mistaking the sparkle in her eye as he told her about the job. "Is the new rental arrangement to your liking, Belle?"

"Mr. Gold, you cut my rent nearly in half! Although I appreciate it, there's no way I could accept this, I don't want to take advantage of your generosity."

"Belle, I insist. Please."

"Why?"

"Because...they say to be the person you needed when you were younger. When I was a younger man, the woman I loved left me with our newborn son. I didn't know a thing about being a father, but I tried. I worked long hours, washing dishes in restaurants with my son in his carrier right next to me. A few months before he turned two, he got sick. I couldn't afford to take him to a doctor, so a neighbor who happened to be a doctor told me what was wrong. Doctor or not, I couldn't afford the medicine he needed. I tried to work more, save up for it, but I had to take care of my boy. I asked my landlord to give me a break on the rent for a month so I could help my boy, but he refused. He died a week later."

Silently, Belle wiped the tears from Mr. Gold's face before hugging him once more.

"When we had lunch at Granny's a few days back, I saw myself in you. I saw you going hungry so your little girl didn't have to. No parent should ever have to do that."

Belle pulled back just enough to look her landlord in the eyes.

"You're not who I thought you were, and I'm glad," she whispered. Her gazed dropped to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, Belle placed a feather light kiss to his lips. Across the room, Lily let out a shriek of glee and clapped her hands. Belle chuckled and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered back, pulling her further into his embrace.

"How can I thank you for this?"

"You don't have to, Belle. Just be her mother."

"I'm not always sure how. I've never done this before," Belle admitted.

"Let me help?" Gold asked so quietly, Belle almost didn't understand what he'd said. He cupped Belle's cheek in his hand and turned her face to his own. "Will you let me help you, Belle?"

Belle smiled up at him and nodded before he lowered his face and kissed her. Lily clapped again and pulled herself into a standing position, leaning on the baby gate. 

"Gol!" she called out. Gold's head shot up in surprise. Slowly, he released Belle and walked over to Lily before reaching down for her. She immediately dropped his old tie and welcomed his arms. Snugging into his chest, Lily held onto the tie he was wearing. Gold turned to see Belle watching him, more tears running down her face. He crossed over to where she stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Oh, yes, rent day was Mr. Gold's favorite, just for different reasons now.


	26. Never Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s6 finale fic. Takes place right after Belle and Rumple find Gideon in the mines. Mostly fluff. Like 95% fluff with some awkwardness and a flash of low-key angst.

The events of the past weeks finally caught up with the Golds, especially the past few hours. Belle had been lenient enough to let Rumplestiltskin poof the three of them home. As much as he wanted to hold his son, Rumple didn't dare ask Belle to hand him over. With Gold's help, Belle limped over to the sofa, Gideon still in her arms. 

"Let's get your foot up; I'll get some ice for it," Rumple offered. Smiling down at her son, Belle took her eyes off him just long enough to meet Gold's gaze. She listened to his steps retreating to the kitchen.

Gold opened the freezer and withdrew a bag of frozen vegetables, pausing to view the pictures he'd hung there. Next to a picture of their wedding was Gideon's sonogram. The sound of Belle cooing to their infant snapped him back to the present. He took a seat on the coffee table opposite of her and drew her injured foot into his lap. With nimble fingers, he took off her shoe and placed the bag on her ankle. Belle hissed at the cold, jerking her foot back slightly. Gold mumbled an apology. 

"Thank you, Rumple, for everything. I can't imagine how hard it must've been, facing your mother like that, alone."

"I would do anything for you and Gideon, Belle," Rumple reassured her. His hands were idly massaging her ankle and calf, but she did not draw attention to it. "I can only imagine you were disappointed that you didn't get to give her a piece of your mind for what she did."

"If she'd actually hurt Gideon, I might've tipped a bookcase on her," Belle laughed. "Do - do you want to hold him?"

Silently, Rumple stood and gently elevated Belle's foot where he had been sitting. His movements were slow, so as not to disturb the sleeping baby. As soon as he was settled, Belle eased Gideon into his arms. The boy snuffled lightly at the disturbance, but remained asleep. Reflexively, his five little fingers grasped the one large finger his father offered. Gold hugged his son closer to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, Belle, he's so perfect. He's beautiful, our boy," Rumple fawned over Gideon. "You meant it then? A happy beginning?"

"You've proven yourself, Rumple, to me, to Gideon and to everyone. There is more than darkness in you; you are more than the Dark One." Belle tried to stifle a yawn but failed. 

"Looks like we all need sleep," he concluded. Standing, he cradled Gideon in one arm and supported Belle with the other around her waist. Together, they slowly made their way upstairs and to the master bedroom. Gold helped Belle sit on the edge of the bed and passed Gideon back to her. With a flick of his wrist, a bassinet appeared next to the bed, complete with blankets and teddy bear. Tears welled up in her eyes when Belle noticed her son's name embroidered in the blanket in golden thread.

With a hand at her elbow, Rumplestiltskin helped Belle stand so she could place Gideon among his blankets. Both parents gazed at their child for several quiet minutes. Eventually, Belle snapped out her reverie and began shrugging off her sweater.

"I can leave, if you want some privacy," Rumple offered.

"Don't be silly, Rum, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Besides, I'm going to need help unless you want me tipping over."

With trembling fingers, Rumple began to open the buttons on her blouse. Her small hands rested on his shoulders, keeping her balanced and off her injured ankle. She heard his soft gasp as he opened the halves of her shirt, revealing her wedding ring, worn on a chain around her neck. His fingers ghosted up her neck, fumbling momentarily with the clasp until it released. One hand slid off his shoulder, held up in the space between them, silently requesting the ring be returned to its home. It was not lost on Belle the way his chin wobbled ever so slightly as he slid the ring down her slender finger. He returned his hands to her clothes and finished helping her undress until she stood in only her bra and panties.

"I need something else from you, Rumple," she began.

"Anything," he was quick to answer.

"I need you to- to fix me," Belle's voice cracked. Before he could object to her choice of words, Belle explained herself. "When the fairies 'sped up my recovery', they fixed everything. I had hoped to have Gideon back, but I never thought it'd be this soon, when he's still a baby. We got a second chance with him and I don't want to miss a single opportunity, but I can't be the mother he needs. Not like this."

"What are you asking, Belle?"

She took one of his hands in her own and placed it on her breast.

"Can you fix me so that I can be his mother?"

"Oh, Belle, you will always be his mother. You're not broken, you don't need fixing. But, yes, I can make it that you can feed him," he understood without further explanation. His forehead rested against hers as he brought both his hands up to cup her breasts. Belle felt his magic at work, felt it inside of her, changing her. She didn't have to look to know that her breasts had swelled slightly - she could feel the tightness of her bra. Once his magic was finished, Rumple reached behind Belle and felt for the clasp of her bra. He met her gaze once more, silently asking permission. She granted his request with a tender brush of her lips against his.

A sigh of relief escaped Belle's lips as the garment fell to the floor. It was her turn to begin popping open buttons on Rumplestiltskin's wardrobe. His tie and waistcoat joined her bra on the floor with the barest whisper of fabric and silk. Gold kept his hands on her hips as she opened his belt and trousers. Rumple carefully stepped out of his bottoms, making sure the belt buckle didn't clunk on the floor and wake Gideon. His cufflinks joined the pile of discarded clothes. When he noticed goosebumps rising on Belle's skin, Rumple was quick to shrug off his shirt and wrap in around her small frame. 

Both chuckled as Belle's hands became lost in the long sleeves. Scrunching her nose, Belle raised her arms in the air and shook them slightly, causing the sleeves to slide up enough to reveal her hands once more. Belle climbed into the side of the bed closest to the bassinet, her husband coming up behind her. She felt the warmth of his body close to her, but not close enough. Immediately, she recognized that he was still cautious of this whole thing. She knew that he feared that soon enough, she would leave him again. He was more hopeful than ever, but still afraid. Belle scooted backwards until she bumped him, then half turned to take his arm and drape it over her waist.

More than once during the night, Belle was awakened by Rumple's arm tightening around her waist, almost too hard; he trembled and tensed in his sleep. The first couple times, Belle was able to calm him down by rubbing his arm, reassuring him that she was there. The third time, Belle turned in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth. Even in sleep, he chased her lips with his own. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"Belle?"

"I'm right here, Rumple." Even in the darkness, she could see how his form sagged with relief. 

"Gideon?" An urgency returned to his voice. He propped himself up on his elbow and peered past Belle to where Gideon slept. 

"He's sleeping better than you are, Rumple," Belle commented, hoping he'd expand on what was bothering him.

"All magic comes with a price. Magically having twenty-eight years of your life undone is no doubt exhausting."

"What about you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"The darkness. It's mocking me, telling me that this is all too good to be true. That in the harsh light of morning, you'll see your folly and leave me," he confessed. "My father almost found a way to return from the Underworld, what if my mother does?"

"She's gone, Rumple. And whatever comes tomorrow, we will face it together, as a family. Okay?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded and shuffled back under the covers, his arm open and ready to hold his wife close. Belle quickly snuggled in, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. She could feel him smile against her hair as Gideon snuffled in his sleep. The Golds all slept soundly the rest of the night, ready to wake up and start their happy beginning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later and we finally got our happily ever after!! y'all know the drill: comments are love and also fuel for writing <3 hope you enjoyed!


	27. Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's been a bit under the weather lately and she finally figures out why

A soft knock at his study door caught Rumplestiltskin's attention, making him look up from his work for the first time in hours. His expression softened when he spotted his wife standing in the doorway, wearing fluffy pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt.

"Hey, sweetheart, I thought you were going to sleep early," he motioned for her to come in, offering his lap as a place to sit.

"I was," Belle started, swinging her legs across his and leaning her head on his shoulder. One of his arms immediately came to her waist, holding her in place. Belle clasped his free hands in both of hers, studying the lines, knuckles and veins. "Then I got to thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime indeed," he jested, happy when he heard a small giggle escape his little wife. "Thinking about what, sweetheart?"

"About me being tired all the time and everything else," Belle pulled away just far enough to look Rumple in the eye. "I think...I think I might be pregnant."

Rumple's eyes widened just a touch. Slowly, he tore his gaze away and stared off to the side. Belle saw the emotions and thoughts running through his mind, but didn't dare to interrupt his musings.

"Do you want me to run the to store? I can get some of those home tests," he offered. Biting her lips shyly, Belle nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and read a little more until I get back?"

Belle kissed him quickly before padding off back upstairs. As quickly as he could, Gold drove into town to Dark Star Pharmacy, his stomach in knots the whole trip. What if Belle really was pregnant? As the Dark One, there was nothing more powerful than him, nothing he should be afraid of, but the thought of being a father again had him shaking. Portals weren't nearly as big a problem in this world, but Gold doubted even he would make that mistake again. But that didn't mean he'd be a good father; there were countless ways to fail.

Armed with a shopping basket, Gold walked up and down the aisles, grabbing some of Belle's favorite chocolate, mini cupcakes, ginger ale, and the tests. The drive home passed too quickly, and Gold soon found himself standing outside his bedroom door. Opening the door a crack, he spotted Belle sitting on the bed, a book open in her lap, but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't reading. Finally, Gold pushed open the door and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, purchases in hand. He felt Belle shift closer until she rested a hand on his forearm. They sat in silence for a while until Belle spoke up.

"Well, only one way to end the wondering, I guess." Belle took the tests from him and made her way to the bathroom. Gold waited a moment before standing outside the bathroom door. Soon enough, Belle opened the door, test in hand.

"How long do we wait?"

"Three minutes," Belle answered. She set the test on the bathroom counter and took a seat on the bathroom floor. Her husband came to sit next to her, allowing her to cuddle into his side. "I know we didn't really talk about this yet, but do you want another child, Rumple?"

"I'm a selfish man, Belle; I want a family with you. Whether it's just one child or four or even no children. Yes, I want a child with you, but being a father again terrifies me. What about you?"

"I want a baby with you, Rumple," Belle confessed, "but I'm scared, too. What if I'm not a good mother? My own mother was wonderful, but what if I can't be that? What if I don't know how to be a good mother?"

"Oh, Belle, I don't think you ever knew how to love the Dark One, but you're doing wonderfully with that. Regardless of the outcome, we'll get through it, together. I promise."

"And what if I'm not pregnant?"

"I can't lie, Belle, I would be slightly disappointed. But who's to say we can't keep trying, try to learn how to be parents?"

Belle curled further into him, her hands grabbing at his suit.

"What else did you buy?"

"Some ginger ale, for your stomach. And some sweets, either way this goes, I thought you'd like something sweet to indulge in."

"Did you get the little cupcakes?" Belle asked, scrunching her nose and holding her fingers an inch apart. Gold chuckled and nodded.

"Complete with sprinkles." Surreptitiously, Gold glanced at his watch; three minutes was up. Belle still noticed his actions

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

Belle stood and held her hand out to Rumplestiltskin. He took it and stood off the floor. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face in her neck. In the silence, he could hear Belle pick the test off the counter. A beat passed in silence, then another. Rumple nuzzled his nose against Belle's curls, patiently waiting for the results.

"Rumple," she gasped. He lifted his eyes and gazed at the little lines on the test.

"Does that..."

Belle spun in his arms, hooking her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly.

"We're having a baby, Rumple!"

"We're having a baby," he echoed, resting his forehead against hers. Rumple held her flush against himself, not willing to let the moment pass. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Rumple."

They stood together, just holding one another, for a few minutes more, until Belle spoke up once more.

"Rumple? Let me be the one to tell my father."

"Hah, believe me, sweetheart, I was hoping you'd say that."


	28. The Sun's Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 7x04, Belle and Rumple's final scene.   
> My brain decided (at 530 this morning while I was trying to fall back asleep) this would be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI -- character death. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Most days she felt it in her bones; today, Belle felt it in her heart. In her old age, a deep, consistent weariness plagued her body. Ten years ago, she could hide it with a smile and a few deep breaths to steady her fluttering heart, but not anymore. Going down the stairs every morning was easy, but Belle was always too tired to climb back up at the end of the day. Rumplestiltskin carried her up those stairs every night without fail. With a smile, he joked that he remarried her every day. 

There was an underlying promise every time he said that - a daily choice to forgo magic, to spurn the darkness. To choose to love Belle above all else and believe that she loved him as such. Every time he carried her up those wooden steps, he promised that he would still love her, come morning. 

Belle knew Rumple noticed her growing weariness as the years passed. Their daily picnics in the front lawn had been altered, going no further than the front porch. He saw to her needs before his own every morning, helping her dress and brush her hair before he so much as shaved. This morning was no different. After he'd helped her dress, she laid a gloved hand on his stubbled cheek, simply spending a minute gazing at him. The enormity of his love for her never failed to warm her heart. Once on her feet, Belle made her way down the stairs, one hand holding firmly to the rail. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that Rumple was right there at the top of the stairs, watching and worrying. 

This morning, even the effort of going down the stairs was taxing, but she continued on until she reached the bottom. Looking back up the stairs, she smiled at her husband, setting his mind at ease before he turned away to attend to himself. Once out of sight, Belle breathed deeply. Her hands shook and her bones ached, but her heart was truly tired. After a few minutes, Belle made her way to the kitchen to prepare their morning tea. The pictures atop the mantle gave her pause, and she stopped to look. When they had built their little cottage, only three or four pictures stood there; now, at least a dozen crowed the surface. But, in front of them all was their chipped cup. With trembling hands, Belle lifted the cup off the mantle, her thumb tracing over the defect in the rim. Overcome with emotion and memories, Belle didn't hear her husband approach until he was at her side. One of his strong hands steadied her shoulder, the other gently ensured the cup didn't slip from her grasp. 

"Can you believe it's been nearly a century since I broke your cup?" She ask him. His eyes betrayed his worry for her, but he smiled for her sake.

"Seems like just yesterday," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Would you like help with the tea, sweetheart?"

"No, no," Belle insisted, "you go read your book and wait for me."

Rumple eventually nodded and left, taking his usual spot in his chair. His eyes followed her ask she finished her journey. It was almost laughable to Belle the way he hovered some days, for he was never more than three steps away most of the time. 

Belle leaned heavily against the counter as the water came to boil, her heart fluttering again. She knew that if she looked at Rumplestiltskin now, he'd see her pale skin and shaky hands and rush over immediately. With deep, silent breaths, Belle steadied herself. Piling the tray with the pot, a set of teacups and the little bowls of add-ins, she eyed her assembly. In her heart, she knew the tray was to heavy for her to carry, plus she needed one hand to steady herself as she walked. Belle resigned herself to preparing Rumplestiltskin's cup of tea alone, and carrying it out to him.

"How can you read in here?" she wondered aloud. In truth, their downstairs was never completely dark, but heavy curtains helped keep out the light during the morning and evening. Every morning, she chastised her husband for reading in the dark, and every morning, she climbed her little step stool to open the curtains. Holding onto the window ledge, Belle turned to look at her husband. He knew she was growing older, that one day she might die. She knew he feared this by the way he held her tighter at night and gently woke her every morning. As if sensing her eyes on him, Rumplestiltskin looked up from his book and returned her smile.

The flutter came again. Those few steps, that small climb had been too much for her old heart. With one more surge, Belle threw open the curtains and let the sun shine into their house. Despite the brightness surrounding them, Belle saw only darkness as her old age betrayed her.

"Hey, Belle," a male voice called from the darkness. Suddenly, she was back in their pink Victorian house again. Belle didn't have to understand why she was there to recognize the voice.

"Baelfire!" she laughed as he appeared, scooping her into his arms. As she withdrew from his embrace, she noticed that she still wore gloves on her hands. Still old then. "How are we here? Aren't you..."

"Dead?" he chuckled. "Yeah, I am. You're not, though - not quite yet."

"But I am dying?" Belle asked solemnly. 

"Yes, you are. You're a brave woman, Belle, you always have been. I know you believe my father will join you, in time, but that doesn't make dying less scary. But, I need to ask a favor - to be brave one last time. Tell pop the truth, give him that hope that you have. And when you're done, we'll be waiting for you."

Belle didn't have time to question who 'we' entailed before her world went dark again. Through the deafening silence, she heard her name being called. She felt herself being jostled as Rumplestiltskin laid her on the couch. When she opened her eyes, relief flooded his features.

"Oh, Belle! I thought I'd lost you," he admitted. He wanted to believe that this was a fluke- a bad day and that they'd have a few more years together yet. His hands held onto hers, feeling her move and live beneath him.

"You'll never lose me," Belle chuckled weakly.

"I know," Rumple murmured, his eyebrows shooting up for only a moment. Belle knew the tone of his voice before he even turned away. He picked up the dagger and held it before her, ready to wave it and make everything better. "I don't have to. Let me use it - just this once."

She grimaced at the sight of the darkened blade, and raised a hand to push it from sight, but she was too weak. Her hand fell back to her lap as Rumplestiltskin continued to insist.

"I can fix whatever ails you, make you young again-"

"Rumple-" she tried to cut him off, but to no avail.

"We need more time, the sun hasn't set yet and we still don't have the answer we need to get rid of the dagger so I can join you."

"There's - there's something I need to tell you," Belle stated weakly. Dread immediately clouded Rumple's features. "When I translated the prophecy all those years ago, I realized that the sun that needed to set at the Edge of Realms -it wasn't the one in the sky. It was mine."

Confusion and sadness was etched on Rumplestiltskin's face as Belle continued.

" 'When the Dark One finds eternal love, at the sun's brightest set' - it means that you have to believe our love is powerful enough to outlast death," she fought the urge to cry as Rumple's chin quivered. Instead, she thought on Baelfire's plea and put her effort into smiling. "Only then will you find the path that will lead you back to me."

"How could you keep that from me?" His voice was but a whisper, breaking with emotion. He kept looking away, not wanting to see his True Love in such a state, but he couldn't not look at her. Her blue eyes kept drawing him back.

"I knew you wouldn't accept it," she reasoned with him, running her thumb along the ridges of his knuckles. "And you would've spent all our lives searching for another answer. And...I wanted to live our lives. And we did. And now, it's time to let me go."

"Belle, I can't," he cried, tears coursing down his cheeks. "I'm afraid."

"Let me tell you a story then," Belle offered, clasping his hands tighter when he nodded earnestly. "Once upon a time, there was a beast who took a girl prisoner."

Whatever willpower Rumplestiltskin held vanished when he realized the story she was telling was their own. He sobbed openly as she comforted him. Though she spoke calmly, her heart was crying. All his life, people had left Rumple, and now she would too. 

"But he fell in love with her, and then he let her go," she continued, her voice cracking at the end. Belle could feel her strength leaving her body and she knew her time was nearly up. "And that is when the girl realized, that she loved him, too."

"He thought he'd never see her again," Rumplestiltskin added, barely unintelligible through the tears.

"But, she came back to him - more than a few times."

"I - I remember that story," he smiled faintly, although it was gone in an instant.

"See? You let me go once before and we found our way back to each other. You're a good man, Rumple; you're heart is pure," she insisted. Mustering her strength, she lifted her hand to cup his face and wipe away the tears. "You will find the answer you need to get rid of the dagger. And you will find your way back to me again."

Hope was all she had to offer her husband, but she knew he needed a little bit more. Before he could muster a refusal, she cut him off.

"I promise." Strength depleted, her hand fell from Rumple's face, tracing one last time down his jaw. She smiled, not because he cried, but because his tears were proof of his love - the love that would motivate him to do anything to be with her. In his tears, Belle found her belief. 

Her heart fluttered as faintly as a butterfly's wing, then stopped. Rumplestiltskin could only watch in tears as her light was put out. 

Not even the eternal sunshine of the realm could compare to the flicker of light Rumplestiltskin guarded in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	29. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets caught in a rainstorm, but thankfully, a certain Scottish gentleman is there to save her.

Gold made his way briskly across the street, not bothered too much by the rain but not wanting to be drenched either. Turning up the collar of his overcoat against the wind, he watched as others darted for cover. Most of his fellow Scots were used to the weather, making it easy to spot the tourists. A wave of auburn curls caught his eye, exiting the bookstore across the street. She quickly fumbled with an umbrella, struggling to hold it and her books. No, she wasn't from around here. Her eyes darted up to the sky, wishing the rain would stop; even from across the street, Gold could see the blue in her eyes. A clap of thunder drew his attention away. When he looked back across the street, the young lady was running down the street, trying in vain to protect her books from the rain. Acting on instinct, Gold darted across the street and followed her.

***

It was only when the thunder started that Belle realized she'd lost track of time. The little bookstore was everything she'd been hoping for and it was easy for her to lose herself among the rows of old tomes. Hours later and Belle had collected only four books after digging through the stacks. At the clap of thunder, Belle gathered the fifth book she'd been considering and made her way to the front to pay. Rain began to pound on the rooftop and Belle was grateful that she had remembered her umbrella.

The little bell above the door jingled as Bell exited. Hurriedly, Belle looked up at the sky, raindrops dotting her face. She shrugged her sweater over the books and clutched her arms around them, awkwardly holding her umbrella in one hand, and started to run through the rain, as fast as her high heels could carry her. The wind blew the rain sideways, and Belle felt her back and sides getting wet. 

Suddenly, there was someone next to her, protecting her from the rain. Belle looked up to see a middle-aged man with shoulder-length hair holding his overcoat over her. He jerked his head up the street, urging her to keep going. With a smile and a nod, Belle began jogging again, the stranger following right behind. 

"Over there!" he called to her over the thunder, nodding in the direction of a small overhang. In a few moments, they were together, temporarily sheltered from the downpour. Gold took a moment to study the woman huddled against him. Even in high heels, she was a couple inches shorter than himself. Her auburn curls were mostly flattened against her head from the rain. "You're not from 'round here, are ya, lass?"

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Gold's face. "From Australia, actually."

"You up for one more, then?" 

Belle cocked an eyebrow at the man and he smiled down at her. 

"Down the way, just a bit. That shop there, the owner will let us hideout there till this blows over."

Belle's eyes followed to where he was pointing, a small place with a sign that read 'Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antique Dealer'. Tightening her hold on the books, Belle allowed him to take the umbrella from her and button his coat over her crossed arms. At his gently prodding, Belle took off down the street, his footfalls beside her. A small bell above the shop door jingled as they hurried inside. She was immediately overcome with an old, musty smell, not too different than that of an old bookstore. 

"Do you know the owner?" Belle asked as he made his way towards the back of the shop. The man ignored her, parting the curtain and disappearing from sight. After a moment, he poked his head out and beckoned for her to follow. Leaving a trail of dripping water, Belle followed. The back of the shop was as cluttered as the front, every surface covered in tools or knickknacks. 

"You can hang your coat over there," he pointed to a coat rack in the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, Belle watched as he tinkered over a small stove.

"Do you know Mr. Gold?" she tried again.

"I am Mr. Gold," he turned and held out a cup of tea, "at your service."

"I'm Belle, Belle French," she offered, accepting the cup. "Thank you for helping me. I was told it was rainy here, but nothing could've prepared me for that."

"So, where are you from, lass?"

"I was born and raised in Australia, but I've been going to university in the States. Thought I'd take my holiday in Scotland for a change. Thought I'd make the most of my last day here and find myself a bookshop." Belle explained. "What about you, Mr. Gold? Your accent isn't as strong as others I've heard."

"Ah, well, I spent near half my life in the States. It got softer over the years," Gold answered. Belle loved the way his accent was, not too strong so that she couldn't understand him, but strong enough that it warmed her from the inside out. "My boy is back there, finishing up his university this coming semester; business degree. He's going to help run the shop when he's done. What are you going for, Miss French?"

"This is actually going to be my second degree; first time was business, this time it's, uh, library science. As if the books didn't give it away," Belle giggled. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so comfortable, but the only other way to pass the time was to ignore her rescuer and read. Reading, however, wasn't going to give her firsthand insight into this place she came to explore. "I'm going to be graduating this semester, too. Why is your son going to school all the way across the ocean?"

"I went there, many years ago, started my family a few years later. When Bae started university, I moved back. When he's done, he's going to come here."

"I'm sure his mother has missed him," Belle ventured.

Gold's expression grew stony and Belle knew she had said something wrong.

"His mother isn't around. Never really was."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, I didn't mean to pry. It's really none of my business."

"It's fine, Miss French, just not a very pleasant subject."

"Will you tell me about your son?"

Gold brightened considerably at the mention of his son. He immediately launched into a speech about everything he could come up with. Before long, Gold was asking Belle about her family. She told him about her mother dying years ago and her father back in Australia. Neither noticed the storm had passed or that it had grown dark out, hours passing quickly. 

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold! I really should be going!" 

"Wha- where are you going?"

"My hotel! I've got to get back, I have a plane to catch in the morning!"

"What, are you going to walk? I dinnae think so! I'm calling a cab."

Gold picked up the phone, offering no room for argument. In a few minutes, a cab pulled up and Gold went out to speak with him. Belle waited inside until he came back in to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold, for everything today. It's been so long since I've had an intelligent conversation with someone. For the cab, the tea -"

"Ian. My name's Ian."

"Thank you, Ian," Belle smiled and closed the door behind her. The few steps to the cab seemed like a mile, and Belle immediately felt that something was missing. She couldn't help glancing back as they drove, seeing Gold peeking out the front window of his shop, watching her.

Once the taillights were out of sight, Gold retreated to the back of his shop, replaying the night in his mind. He didn't get many visitors, and they certainly didn't stay for hours on end. It was, in short, the best day at work he'd had in a long time. A surprise phone call from his son occupied Gold's thoughts for the rest of the night, but the next day, Belle French was at the forefront of his mind. He knew it was foolish to hope she'd neglected her flight and chosen to stay, if only for another day or two. It was no surprise when he never saw her again. Everyone always left. Except for his son; whenever he left, it was only temporary. 

For Belle, the weeks passed just as slowly. Focusing on her last semester took a lot of effort, but she found something that could hopefully remedy that. Her roommate Ruby teased Belle one night about staying up late writing. Belle hadn't told Ruby details about Mr. Gold, but there was no hiding the particular look in her eyes whenever she daydreamed. Belle always mentally went back to Scotland every chance she got and Ruby instinctively knew it was a guy.

Gold was surprised to find a letter postmarked from Maine in his mail slot at the shop one afternoon, a distinctly feminine writing on the front. Its contents surprised him even further.

'Hey, Mr. Gold, it's Belle French. I don't know if you remember me, but you saved me from that rainstorm a few weeks ago. We hid out in your shop and talked and talked for hours. I can't thank you enough for that. If I didn't have school within the week, I would've stayed another day. 

I can't tell you how long I've debated writing to you. At first, I thought it'd just be weird - a college kid writing to some guy she met once. But then I realized, what's the harm? As long as you don't stalk me! Forgive my bluntness, but I simply can't get that afternoon off my mind.

I honestly can't think of too much else to say, I'm writing this while procrastinating. I should be studying - I've got my Renaissance History midterm tomorrow, so wish me luck! 

I really hope to hear back from you, Ian.

Yours, Belle'

Gold swallowed the lump in his throat and reread the letter. Despite it being brief, it was everything he hadn't dare hope for. She enjoyed their talk, maybe even liked him - she thought about him! At least he knew he wasn't alone in his feelings. He hurriedly grabbed a pen and paper and jotted out his response.

'Belle, your correspondence was a most pleasant surprise! And a very welcome one, at that. Intelligent conversation is hard to come by these days.

I do wish you the best of luck on your exams, although I don't doubt you'll do very well. Not much has changed for the shop in the weeks since you were here, but my son called shortly after you left the shop. He tells me I'm to be a grandfather! His girlfriend Emma is pregnant and he plans on bringing her along back to Scotland.

I had hoped I might see you again one day, but this is more than enough. If you like, we can make this a regular thing. Pen pals, you might even say.

I await your reply.

Truly, Ian'

**

The months quickly passed with their letters to keep them busy. Gold was very excited to be a grandfather, although the baby wouldn't be born until July. Belle's responses slowed when she had midterms, but Ian was very understanding. He often recommended readings for her papers and exams, causing visible improvement in her grades. Over time, they shared more and more about themselves even though Gold still had his walls up. Belle found that she could get him to talk more and open up more if she brought up his son or grandchild. He even included a sonogram photo for Belle at her request. Both Ian and Belle agreed to a couple week break for the end of the semester. Gold had plans to fly out for his son's graduation and Belle had her own exams and graduation to worry about.

There was something unsettling about not knowing if Bae's mother would show up to ruin the ceremony. Gold tried to occupy himself with planning a big dinner with all the relatives and Bae's college friends. The list of guests quickly grew to over a hundred, and Gold had to pull a lot of strings to get caterers set up and a dining hall. In one of her last letters, Belle had provided her phone number, to make communication easier with how busy they were. He hadn't acted on it, afraid he'd impulsively say the wrong thing. But, here he was, cell phone in hand, really just needing to hear something positive. 

-Hey Belle, it's Gold.

Her response almost immediate.

-Hey! How was your trip?

-Beyond the personal invasion that is airport security? Blessedly dull. Exams?

-Last one tomorrow, not too worried. Watcha up to?

-Trying to plan a graduation party

They texted for hours, late into the night. Once Gold realized how late it was, he sent of string of apologies, knowing he kept Belle from studying or getting a good sleep before her exams. Belle waved it off, typical college curfew she said; sleep was nice but not necessary. After a few more minutes, they said their goodbyes. It wasn't an in-person conversation, but it left a smile on Gold's face as he fell asleep. 

** 

Two days later, Gold sat amidst a crowd that was much too large for his liking. Two spots to his left and three to his right were all reserved. He fully expected when Emma and her parents sat down next to him, but he was unprepared for Milah and her boyfriend to take the other seats. 

"Ian," Milah greeted him, her voice icy.

"Milah, Killian," he returned. They all took their seats, Gold scanning the program to cover the silence. They all applauded at the right moments, cheering when Bae crossed the stage. Gold excused himself shortly thereafter, supposedly to check on party plans.

"Ditching early, Mr. Gold?"

Gold was startled to hear Emma's voice down the hall.

"Uh, checking plans for the party, actually."

"Mmhmm. Does concern over party plans usually leave you all teary eyed?" Emma cocked an eyebrow at him. Oh yes, his son had chosen perfectly. "C'mon, it's okay to be emotional - he's your son."

"It's more than that, Emma. He's the first in the family to even attend college, much less graduate. I always knew he'd be a better man than me, and now I'm getting to watch it happen," even as he spoke, tears threatened to spill again. "What about you? You're missing the ceremony."

"Hah yeah, 'cause I can sit through that without having to pee like three times," she joked, one had rubbing at her rounded stomach. "Not too much longer now. I don't think Neal and I will be able to actually fly out until sometime in August though."

"No matter. That just gives me time to work on a nursery in grandpa's house," he grinned. "I'll see you later, Emma." 

Gold wandered the school halls for a while longer, returning in time to catch the end of the ceremony. Thunderous applause filled the auditorium as the ceremony closed and the graduates filed out. Milah ran ahead of the rest of them, squishing Neal into a hug, much to his very visible chagrin. The young man gladly accepted attention from his girlfriend, keeping his hand on her stomach as he chatting with his family. 

"Ian?"

Gold spun at the Australian accent, eyes wide with surprise.

"Belle?" He took in her open graduation gown, revealing a golden yellow, knee-length dress underneath. She didn't hesitate to close the gap between them and throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "You graduated from Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," she smiled and gestured to the diploma in her hand. 

"You've been here this whole time? You went to the same school as my son?"

"Hm, apparently," she giggled. "If only we'd known that earlier, but of all the things we didn't mention in our letters..."

"What letters?" Neal chimed in.

"Belle and I met over holiday break and we've kinda been pen pals since then. But not once did either of us mention which college either of you were graduating from."

"Way to go, Pop," Neal winked at his dad. "Hey, Belle, why don't you come to my grad party tonight?"

"Baelfire, what if Belle has other plans with her family? Hmm?"

"Oh, I don't, Ian. My father isn't fit to travel this far so..it's just me."

"Great," Neal grinned. "Do you want me to write down the place and time?"

"Oh, no need, your father can just text me. I do have to run though, I promised to have lunch with my roommate. It was nice to meet you, Neal. Ian, I shall see you later," Belle winked conspiratorially as she sauntered off.

"Really, Ian?" Milah finally spoke up. Gold was honestly surprised she hadn't butted in earlier. "It's your son's college graduation and you're flirting with another student? For fuck's sake..."

"Oh, stow it, Milah. Not like I fucked my son's swim coach," he shot back. "This is just another reason you weren't invited tonight. And don't think of crashing because I will have you thrown out."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she muttered and walked away, Killian one step behind. 

"I'm sorry, Pops, I didn't know she was going to show up. I swear."

"It's not your fault, Bae. That's just how she is."

Gold pulled out his phone and sent Belle the details of the party, then hurried off to make sure everything was ready to go. A few hours later, the Grand Dining Room of the country club was filled with people. Friends had invited friends, and others invited their whole families; one thing was certain: Gold had not invited this many people. He sat off to the side, with a perfect view of the doors, watching for Belle. Two hours passed and she still hadn't shown up. With a sigh of defeat, Gold snagged a glass of champagne and sought solitude of the balcony. The clack of high heels approaching inspired hope in his soul.

"Hey, Ian."

Once again Gold was left breathless at the sight of the young woman. She had put her hair up, save for a few stray curls, and changed into a navy sequined dress that showed off her legs.

"Hey," was all he could manage.

"Sorry I'm late, my roommate found out about you and absolutely insisted I get a mini makeover before I came."

"You look beautiful," he smiled. "What do you mean 'found out about me'?'

"She may have gotten a couple drinks in me and then got me to spill that I like you. Like, really like you," Belle giggled, showing her tipsy side. Ian raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on, Ian, you're smart, rogueishly handsome, witty, a bit mysterious..."

"Who is this man you're talking about? Should I be jealous of him?" Gold held his hand out, inviting her to stand at the rail with him. Her grin grew as she took his hand and bumped her hip against his.

"It's you, silly man," Belle sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Who was that woman glaring daggers at me after the ceremony?"

"Bae's mother. She doesn't show up to his high school graduation or to help him move into the dorms. She shows up when it's convenient for her and acts like mother of the year."

"So were you married?"

"Goodness, no. Commitment isn't her thing."

"So why was she trying to telepathically murder me?"

"Because you and I were flirting."

"You're adorable when you flirt with me, Ian," Belle nuzzled against his neck. "You like me, right? I'm not just imagining it?"

"You're like no one else I've met, Belle. I do like you."

"So you like, really like me?"

"Yes, I really like you," Gold chuckled as he looked down into her sapphire eyes. He watched her eyes flick from his eyes to his lips and back. They both slowly leaned in, their lips brushing each others chastely before Belle took the initiative and pressed herself against him. Her hand shot up to tangle in his hair, holding him close. She felt his hands grab at her hips. When they finally parted for air, Belle was smiling up at him.

"So, is your hotel far?" Belle dared to ask. Gold pressed another quick kiss to her lips before leading her out. The cab ride, elevator ride, and walk to his room were filled with kisses and small touches. Within five minutes, Belle was passed out on the bed, tired and slightly drunk. Gold could only smile affectionately as he removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her.

Opting for the couch, Gold slept well, knowing the woman who "really liked" him was asleep in the next room. Belle stumbled out the next morning, hair askew and wearing only one of his shirts.

"I didn't wanna dig through your suitcase but I needed something to wear. This was just folded over the chair," she explained. Gold felt his mouth go dry as the scene took on a domestic feel. Belle in his shirt had inspired a slew of images in his mind - waking up together every day, Belle wearing his shirt while standing over the stove, cuddling in front of his fire place. "I've got a room over at Granny's Diner, would you mind taking me over so I can change?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Ian quickly agreed. He was unshaven, his clothes were wrinkled, and he hadn't even finished his coffee, but he was more than willing to drop everything to help Belle. "I'll pull the car up to the side entrance. You have some coffee for a few minutes, then I'll be up to get you, alright?"

"Thank you, Ian," she smiled, placing a hand on his arm. "For taking care of me last night."

"It's no matter," he mumbled shyly. When he looked up at her, Belle's eyes were filled with gratitude. Neither were able to resist the urge, once again slowly sliding their lips over each others. Gold pulled away first, but pressed a kiss to her forehead. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left with the promise he'd be back soon.

The drive passed in companionable silence as they held hands along the way. Gold pulled up to the back of the inn, and both Gold and Belle darted inside and upstairs before she could be spotted in her odd choice of outfit. Ian chose to stand at the window, giving Belle some privacy as she changed into something more comfortable. 

"You know I have to go back to Australia, right?" Belle asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

"Aye, as I have to return home too."

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered, resting her cheek against his back. "Can I visit you in a couple months? After I get settled back home?"

"I'd like that," he turned in her arms to face her, his arms sliding around her waist.

"You know what I'd like?" Belle purred, playing with the knot of his tie. "I'd like something to remember you by, when I'm alone and missing you again."

"What are you asking of me, Belle?"

"Take me to bed, fuck me, have sex with me, do the dirty - I don't care what you call it. I want you, if only this one time before we both have to leave. Do you want me, Ian?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," he knew she could feel the telltale bulge in his trousers. Her grin was nothing short of devious as she took him by his tie and walked him towards the bed.

**

Bae and Emma decided to stay in Maine until at least a month after their baby was born. That gave Gold an opportunity to find them a nice apartment and have work started on it. Once Belle had settled in Australia, she began sending letters again, although they still texted and chatted on the phone.

Two months after parting, Gold was really starting to miss Belle. Every day he missed her, but some days, he needed to see her face, feel her lips against his. In her letters, she'd indicated that she hoped to visit him within the next month, before his son arrived. Most days, Ian had to fight the urge to hop on a plane and visit her.

It was raining lightly on his way to work one morning when his phone rang. Gold scowled. No one, not even Belle, called him this early. All his irritation faded the instant he saw his son's name flash across the screen.

"Bae?"

"It's a boy, Pops!"

Gold stopped in the middle of the (thankfully) empty street.

"What's his name?"

"Henry. Henry Daniel Cassidy."

Gold could hear the smile in his son's voice.

"Congratulations, Bae," his voice shook with emotion. "Tell Emma the same, please. I can't wait to meet him."

"Soon, Pop, I promise. I'll send you pictures soon, but I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Bae."

"No, thank you, Dad. I wouldn't be here without you. Bye."

Not even the rain could bother Gold as he leisurely made his way to the shop. Grandfather. He grinned to himself as he unlocked the front door and scooped up a few letters off the floor. Some people always insisted on dropping off correspondence after he closed or before he opened, not wanting to wait for the postal service. There was no mistaking the swirl of penmanship that was Belle's handwriting. He tossed down the rest of the stack in favor of ripping open the envelope. His heart dropped when he saw the short letter, only a couple sentences, but he read them nonetheless.

'My dearest Ian, these past couple months have been absolute hell! I miss you so much and I couldn't wait any longer.'

The bell above the door chimed, indicating a customer, right as he finished.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" he barked over his shoulder.

"Take your time."

Gold dropped the letter and spun on his heel. 

"Belle?"

"Like I said, I couldn't wait any more," Belle smiled, crossing the shop to throw her arms around him. She clutched at him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. He must've felt her shake slightly because he was pulling back far too soon in her opinion.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She didn't look him in the eye, but he could still see the small wobble of her chin as her eyes filled with tears.

"My father gave me some advice about my relationship with you. 'Do the brave thing' he said, like mum always used to. So I packed a couple bags and hopped a plane as soon as I could. 'Cause this isn't something you talk about over the phone, halfway around the world from each other. And from what we've shared together already I figured this wouldn't be too big of a risk, so I just decided -"

"Sweetheart, you're rambling," he tried to help calm her apparent anxiety. "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant, Ian. You were my first and my only. I came as soon as it was possible."

"You dropped everything and came halfway around the world just to tell me that?"

"No, I came to ask if we could do this together; if we could be a family."

"Oh, sweetheart," Ian cupped her cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead against hers, "oh, sweetie, of course. C'mere, love, come with me."

Gold took Belle by the hand and ushered her into the back of the shop. Everything looked exactly the same as the last time she'd been there. She stood sheepishly in the corner as he searched among the trinkets, finally coming up with a cigar box.

"I've, uh, I've been working on this," he started, pulling out a ring box, "made some calls, resizing it so it would fit. I want to do this right, Belle; I almost messed up with Bae, I don't want to do that again. You have been a light in my life, one I never thought I deserved. But, here you are, and you really like me -"

"Love, Ian. I love you."

"You love me," he gasped. Getting down on one knee, he held out the box. "Will you marry me?"

Belle darted down, joining him on the floor and nearly knocking him over. Grasping the lapels of his suit, she covered his face with kisses in between murmuring the word "yes" over and over. Gold felt that his face might split from the smile he wore. Gently, he pried one of Belle's hands away so that he could slide the ring on her finger. Her delicate hand shook almost imperceptibly, steadied only when Gold lifted it to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh, Belle, you've no idea what this means to me," he gasped, leaning his forehead against hers.

"It means you're going to be a father again!" Belle couldn't help but giggle at him. There were tears in his eyes when he met her gaze. 

"Bae is going to really let me have it when he hears this," Gold couldn't help but chuckle, despite the tears. "He called me just now. Emma had their baby - a little boy. Henry."

"Well, at least our baby will have someone to play with, someone to grow up with."

"You and our child shall want for nothing, Belle. Say the word and you shall have whatever you desire."

"Oh, Ian," Belle crooned, framing his face in her hands, "all I want is a life with you."

Nodding vigorously, he rose from the floor, pulling her up with him. Grasping her by elbow, Ian drew her closer until only a breath separated them.

"You shall have me, Belle. My whole heart, for my whole life," he swore. "Forever."

Belle breached the gap between them and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before agreeing.

"Forever."


	30. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is a stranded motorist, and her day is only getting worse. Lucky for her, Mr. Gold has found her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearances by Wilby, David Nolan, and Baelfire!! Enjoy

"Shit." 

Belle French was not an individual given to swearing often, but at the moment, there didn't seem to be enough curses in the world. Her weekend away was turning out to be a complete disaster, and it had barely even started. She could only glare at out her front windshield at the smoke emerging out of her engine. Looking down at the phone in her hand, she swore again. The battery was dead. 

"Fuuuck," she groaned. The contractions that she'd been having all morning seemed to had passed, until now. She blamed the stress, but that didn't take the pain away. Blindly, Belle groped underneath her seat to slide her chair all the way back, giving her legs room to stretch. "Seriously, kid, not now. Please, not now."

Remembering her breathing exercises, Belle found the pain manageable for a short time. A blur on the other side of the road caught her attention, and Belle turned to see a dog sitting there, watching her car. His white and auburn hair was clean, save for his muddy paws. Rolling down her window, Belle whistled to the dog.

"C'mere. Come on, puppy," she called. When the dog perked up it's ears, she whistled again. After a moment's hesitation, the dog trotted across the road. Rolling down the back window, Belle called to the dog again. "I hope you can jump, buddy, because I can't get out. Jump in, c'mon."

Surprisingly, the dog jumped up and into her back seat before wiggling his way up front. When she reached a hand towards him, he gave her a curious sniff before letting her pet him. Belle's wandering hand found a collar around the dog's neck.

"Wilby. Huh, interesting," Belle mused. Wilby watched her for a second before stretching his neck to sniff her again. When his nose found her stomach, he gave it a gentle nudge before resting a paw on the swollen curve. "Yeah, that's Gideon. I love him, but he's got terrible timing."

Wilby was content to sit and let Belle squeeze the scruff on his neck as her contractions came and went. 

"How the hell does no one live out here?" she wondered aloud. Checking her watch, she saw that'd she'd been stranded for a couple hours, with her contractions and pain only getting worse. Screwing her eyes shut, Belle screamed as the next contraction tore through her. When she opened her eyes again, she found her car door open, and two concerned men watching her.

***

"Sheriff, I've come to collect my favor."

David Nolan could only smirk at the man before him. Even in all his snarky glory, Mr. Gold was not half as bad as the town believed. 

"What can I do for you, Gold?"

"There are two matters I would like to bring to your attention."

"I only owe you one favor," the sheriff raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The matters are related. I found this in my yard this morning," Gold held up a severed dog leash. "Some juvenile delinquent cut this and stole my dog. So, I will be needing an investigation into that, but right now, I would appreciate it if we could go find my dog."

Gold pulled out his phone and handed it to the sheriff. 

"I have a GPS on his collar, so as long as they haven't taken it off, we should be able to find him. Unfortunately, at the moment, he seems to be in the woods. Given my condition, you understand why I cannot go after him," Gold gave a self-depreciating smirk, tapping his foot with his cane.

"My truck is out front, let's go," Nolan relented. "Why would someone take your dog, Gold?"

"Any number of reasons, Sheriff. Remember who I am - the beast of Storybrooke," Gold sneered as they climbed in Sheriff Nolan's old truck. 

"Ah, yes, the guy who brought an injured, abandoned puppy to the station and all but begged me to let him keep him. You know I don't see you how they do, Gold. But I do know how they see you. Any idea who did it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Gold remained silent for the rest of the drive, save for the occasional directions on which way to go. "Right around the next corner, he's just sitting there. Hasn't moved for a bit."

"Uh, Gold," Nolan started as he followed Gold's instructions, "he's not there. It's just a car."

Sheriff Nolan pulled up behind the car, and cut the engine. 

"Whatever fiend has my dog -" Gold started, but didn't have a chance to finish as a scream pierced the air. The two men shared a brief look of bewilderment before scrambling out of the truck. Hand on his holster, Nolan ran up to the window. Gold was right beside him, taking in the sight of a very pregnant woman, one hand buried in his dog's fur. "What the hell?"

When her contraction passed, the woman opened her eyes, surprised to see two men that weren't there before. Wilby gave a soft bark and wagged his tail at the sight of his owner, but stayed otherwise planted by the woman.

"Who are y-" She started to ask, but was cut off by another contraction. Vaguely, she heard one of the men urging the other into action. 

"Get in the other side, Gold; prop her up, sit behind her," David directed. Gold hobbled to do as he was told. "Ma'am, my name is David, I'm the sheriff around here, and I'm going to help deliver your baby, okay?"

"No, no, no, we have to... hospital," she gasped between breathes. 

"There isn't time, miss. I've done this before, just trust me," he smiled at her. Everything was a blur of pain after that as David helped her shift in her front seat until her back was against the man behind her. There was no time to feel embarrassed as the sheriff knelt between her legs and guided her. 

Wilby didn't whimper once as her hand fisted in his scruff, only nudging her with his wet nose every so often. The man behind her offered his hand for her to squeeze, and squeeze she did. When Belle thought she could take the pain no more, she was rewarded with the cries of her newborn son and the sheriff announcing that it was a boy. Half laughing and half sobbing, Belle watched as David cleaned the infant before hesitating.

"We need something to wrap him in."

"I've got it," Gold volunteered before awkwardly shimmying out of his suit jacket and passing it forward. He watched in awe as the boy settled against his mother's chest. Gold barely heard as Nolan instructed Belle in dealing with the afterbirth as he watched the baby.

"I'll go call for an ambulance to come pick you up, miss, and a tow for your car." When Gold gave no indication he'd even heard what the sheriff said, David walked back to his truck, laughing at Gold.

"What's his name?" Gold whispered.

"Gideon," she answered without looking up. Wilby gave the infant a curious sniff, his cold nose brushing an exposed toe. Before he could think, Gold reached around and gave the jacket a gentle tug, enough to cover the tiny foot. She leaned ever further back against him so that her head rested against his shoulder. 

"Is there someone you'd like me to call?"

"No, thank you, though."

Gold pondered that for a moment. No one to call. A single mother in a town she didn't know. The potential hardships for Belle were building by the minute. A sudden urge to protect her swept over him. Before he could voice his concerns, she turned slightly toward him, finally allowing him to see her deep blue eyes. 

"I'm Belle, by the way."

"Gold. Alexander Gold"

*** 

Almost an hour later, Gold finally made it home. Ashley's head popped around a corner as she heard the front door close.

"You found him! I know someone will be very excited to see Wilby again."

"Very excited, indeed, Miss Boyd," Gold smiled as he handed Ashley a few bills. "Thank you for coming by on such short notice. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It's no problem, Mr. Gold," Ashley smiled at him and promptly left.

"C'mon, Wilby, someone is waiting for you." The pair rounded the corner to the living room where Baelfire was playing contentedly in his play pen. The infant shrieked with joy at the sight of the dog, crawling as far as he could before unsteadily hoisting himself onto his feet. Wilby licked at the chubby fingers grabbing the edge of the pen, eliciting more giggles. "Papa's home too, Bae."

Big brown eyes looked up at Gold. 

"Let me tell you about the nice lady who found Wilby," Gold sighed, lowering himself onto the couch. "She's a new mommy.She has the most beautiful blue eyes, an accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her name is Belle..."


	31. Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 7X22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin is finally reunited with Belle

He had expected cold, harsh nothingness, like when he'd been shot. Instead, death greeted him with warmth and a blinding light that blotted out the world of the living. When light faded, Rumplestiltskin stood in darkness. The silence was deafening. Ethereal smoke swirled through the endless abyss.

"Rumple."

Belle.

He could live lifetimes, even centuries without her, but Rumplestiltskin could not forget that sweet, lilted accent.

"Rumple!"

Again, she called out to him. Turning, Rumple saw the well, dotted with candles, as it had been on their wedding night. He blinked, and there she was. As beautiful as the day he'd first laid eyes on her, there she stood. A smile graced her face, untouched by the years that had passed. He could have run to her. Rumplestiltskin very well could have run, caught his True Love in his arms, and spun her around like they were dancing. But, no. Steadily, he walked to her. Walking, he took his time, believing that it was actually Belle in front of him. That she was real, not one of the many dreams he'd had. She was real; she was here and so was he.

"I knew you'd make it home," Belle smiled at her husband, taking his hands in hers. Rumplestiltskin could feel her hands beneath his, the warmth and roughness of a mother who'd raised a strong son. She was real. Words were lost to him as Rumple searched the depths of Belle's eyes. Belle could only giggle that adorable laugh he adored before she leaned in, kissing him. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, unwilling to let go after so many years apart.

Even after breaking apart from their kiss, Rumple couldn't bear the thought of being apart. Still clutching at each other, he rested his forehead against her, permeating the intimacy that went beyond kisses. One of Belle's hands toyed with the buttons on his shirt, opening it enough to slip her hand in. Goosebumps rose across his skin as her hand came to rest over where his heart was.

"You are literally heartless," Belle giggled. "An act of heroism has made you heartless."

"You're hilarious," Rumple deadpanned.

"C'mon, Rumple. There's quite a few people waiting to meet you," Belle tugged on his hand. Where there was previously only darkness, there was now a forrest. A winding path cut through the trees, leading somewhere Rumplestiltskin couldn't see. "Some of them have been waiting hundreds of years to meet you."

"Where are we going, Belle?" There was no house, no building in sight that might be a place of residence. Did they even need a house in the afterlife?

"We're going home."

As if summoned by thought, a castle appeared over the hill.

"The Dark Castle?"

"It's where we fell in love, Rumplestiltskin. You and I traveled the realms with Gideon, finally seeing the world like I always dreamed of. But, believe me when I say, every day in that castle was an adventure in itself. Loving you has been my greatest adventure."

When Rumple looked up, they were at the castle doors. Belle giggled at her husband's mystified expression.

"This place has a magic of it's own, you'll see."

Belle pushed to door open, letting the noise inside filter out. Where Rumple had expected the silence that was typical of the castle, he was met with hundreds of voices. As they walked inside, Rumple saw that almost everything was the same. A grand table still sat in the center of the hall and the curtains were still open, but no magical artifacts could be found.

"He's here!"

One voice called out above the rest, and Rumple found himself the center of attention. Throngs of people came to shake his hand or simply say thank you. Children tugged on the hem of his shirt, a silent request for him to bend to their level so they could hug him or kiss his cheek. Countless simply thanked him for saving them. Overwhelmed, Rumplestiltskin could only smile and nod as he passed through the crowd.

"Alright, everyone, I do believe we've shocked my husband enough for today, " Belle announced. A small murmur of disappointment could be heard, but the people went without a fight. Suddenly, she was at his side, looping her arm through his. "Time for the real surprise."

They walked silently together, simply relishing being with each other once more. Rumple let himself be led through the halls, to the private ballroom. In the center of the room sat three large mirrors. Upon closer inspection, one mirror revealed Henry as he pretended to sword fight with Lucy. The other mirror showed Gideon, hunched over at the pawn shop's work table, sobbing. In his hands, Rumple recognized the pocketwatch he'd gifted to Gideon for his tenth birthday. 

The last mirror showed nothing.

"He felt it in his heart, Rumple. He knows you're gone now," Belle whispered, her voice wobbly. Without looking, he knew she was crying too. "We've been watching over them for years now, including you. The last mirror was yours, Rumple."

"We?"

"Somebody's got to keep an eye on you, Papa!" Baelfire strode into the room, a woman at his side. "When Belle told me you'd cut your hair, I didn't believe until I saw it for myself. Not a bad look, old man."

"Oh, Bae," Rumplestiltskin drew his son into his arms, unashamed of the tears streaming down his face. 

"I saw what you did over the years, for Gideon, Henry, and Lucy. Thanks, pops, for looking out for them. You're a good man."

"Indeed, he is," the woman spoke up. Standing side by side with Belle, it was no mystery as to who she was. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Colette, Queen of Avonlea. I'm Belle's mother. A lot of the people you met in the Great Hall were citizens of my kingdom, saved by your deal with my daughter."

"Others were families and kids from villages all over the Old World, papa. Ones you saved by ending the war," Bae smiled. "And kids from the mines, where the Black Fairy took Gideon. You gave them their lives back."

Rumplestiltskin was overwhelmed. Briefly, when he'd first become the Dark One, was he ever celebrated. No one celebrated Rumplestiltskin, cowardly spinner.

"Gideon has a good life in Storybrooke, Rumple," Belle reassured him as more tears streaked down his face, "and one day, he'll be with us again. And when that happens, nothing can separate our family ever again."

"It'll be forever," Rumplestiltskin realized. 

"Our forever started a long time ago, Rumple. Now, no curses, no portals, not even death can touch us here. I will be with you, forever."

"If you guys start making out right here, I'm gonna throw up," Baelfire interjected. Both Belle and her mother laughed at his remark. 

"Well, we do have ten years to make up for," Belle smirked up at her husband. 

Even though it was gone, Rumplestiltskin swore he could feel his heart skip a beat.


	32. Halfway to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short follow up to 'The Way Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 'The Way Home' got some pretty good feedback. Wrote a short follow up to it. Keep letting me know how you like it, and it might become a full fic

a follow-up to Finding Home

Gold waited before visiting Belle. A visit the same day of the incident would have been intruding, Gold felt, and even the day after felt like he was stealing time from her that was meant for her son. So, two days later, Gold buckled Baelfire into his carseat, Wilby hopping into the seat beside Bae. No one at the front desk at the hospital batted an eye when Mr. Gold entered with a dog trotting alongside a stroller.

"I am looking for Belle French's room, please."

"Room 112, Mr. Gold. Down the left hallway and around the corner."

Wilby gave a curious bark and a wag of his tail as they set of towards Belle's room.

"That's right, Wilby, we're gonna see Belle." Gold couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though Wilby was a dog, Gold believed he understood more than was normal. In his stroller, Bae gnawed happily at his stuffed crocodile. "Alrighty, here we are."

Gold parked the stroller just outside the door and knocked lightly. The door was open a few inches already, and from inside, Gold could hear Belle talking to Gideon. A soft "come in" drifted through the baby noises, so Gold poked his head into the room.

"Look, Gid, it's Mr. Gold!" Belle looked up from the baby cradled in her arms and smiled at Gold. Adjusted her hold on Gideon, she ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to rake out some knots. "I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"Ah, well, I apologize, I should have called first. I do, however, have a couple other visitors waiting to see you," he grinned. He swung the door open and ducked back into the hallway before pushing the stroller into the room. Wilby darted past Gold straight to the bed. Standing on his hind legs, Wilby rested his front paws on the bed and nuzzled Belle's arm, begging for attention. Belle giggled at the dog, but did reach out to scratch his ears.

"There he is, my furry hero," she cooed. Wilby whined happily and dropped down from the bed, going back by Gold. "And who is this?"

"This little guy," Gold started as he picked up Baelfire out of his seat, "is my son, Bae. And you, Belle, are his hero."

"Me? What did I do?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You found his dog," he stated, as if it were the most obvious and self-explanatory answer in the world. " When Bae was still a newborn, I found Wilby as a puppy, abandoned behind my shop. He was but a newborn himself, maybe two weeks old. After a quick trip to the veterinarian, I brought him home with me. When Bae was learning to crawl, Wilby was on the floor next to him, showing him how it's done. As Bae was starting to stand, he'd grab fistfuls of Wilby's fur as leverage, but Wilby has never even growled at Bae. They still nap together."

"But I didn't find him" Belle argued, tears in her eyes, "he found me."

"You could have been some crazy lady who would turn his fur into a nice coat," he joked. Belle smiled despite her tears and turned back to Gideon. "How long will you be staying?"

"At least another week. Gideon has his check-up in a few days but we're gonna stay a couple more days afterwards. I've been trying to find a hotel in the area but all I could find was Granny's Inn."

"Yes, Granny makes a wonderful burger but her rooms aren't quite suitable for an infant. Stairs and such, not to mention to cribs or other accommodations. There is the convent near the edge of town. They've been known to take in a runaway teen, look after a baby left on their doorstep. I'm sure they'd let you stay there."

"The edge of town? I was hoping for something closer, in case of emergency or something."

Gold sat in the one chair that occupied the room, Baelfire on his lap. Ever the matchmaker, Wilby sat in the center of the room, looking back at Belle, then to his owner, whining like he was begging for a treat. 

"The only plausible solution is that you can stay in one of my guest rooms. A lot of necessities are already there for Bae, there's no reason Gideon couldn't use them. As for everything else, the supermarket is a five minute drive from the house."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a childcare expert around..." Belle mused.

"Hardly an expert," Gold laughed, "but, yes, I do have a bit of a head start in that department."

"Alright, we'll go with you," she agreed. "Whale said he is going to release me in the morning. He's only kept me this long to make sure there weren't complications that we didn't know about. But, we should be good to go."

"Excellent, I'll come by in the morning to pick you up. I'll have my man Dove get a room ready for you both."

"Would you...would you like to hold him?" Belle nodded towards the sleeping infant in her arms.

"That means you get to hold onto this one," Gold smiled as he brought Bae over to the bed and sat him on Belle's legs. "He can sit just fine on his own, just make sure he doesn't get any idea to crawl off the bed."

Carefully, Gold lifted Gideon from his mother's arms, causing him to snuffle in his sleep. 

"I remember when Bae was this small. Who would think such a wee thing could make so much noise?" Gold's curiosity got the better of him and he found the little bracelet that told him all about Gideon. "Gideon Alexander? You named him after me?"

"Well, I couldn't very well name him 'Gideon Wilby', could I? Besides, you stayed with me, let me crush you hand, gave him your jacket as a blanket. I'm glad it was you." Belle watched as Gold held her son, fidgeting with Gideon's tiny fingers. There was no doubt he was an excellent father to his son. Turning her attention to Bae, she found him staring at her, unbridled curiosity in his brown eyes. "Will his mother mind? Us living in your house?"

"There is no one to mind," Gold offered. "I was alone my whole life; my parents left me all too eagerly. Every woman I've ever dated has either cheated or been psychotic. I hired a surrogate. It's been just Bae, Wilby, and me."

"Fair is fair. My best friend Ruby and I went partying after we graduated college. We both met a guy; I got a drunken one night stand - and Gideon from it. She ended up getting engaged to hers. That's where I was this weekend, her engagement party. She's having a destination wedding and felt bad that I couldn't come so we had a girl's weekend. Ruby left for the airport early this morning."

"Well, Belle French, you've been here long enough. Tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up."

"My car is fixed, y'know. I could just drive over if you tell me where you live."

"Nonsense. You've got enough to worry about," Gold smiled at her. Ever so carefully, he placed Gideon back in her arms before placing Bae back in his stroller. "Until tomorrow, Belle."

"See you later, Alexander," Belle waved. She waited until they had left before confiding in Gideon. "That is the man I told you about, the man I named you after. He's a good man and a great father. His name is Alexander Gold..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the read! hope you enjoyed :) let me know if y'all want more


End file.
